Perfect Nanny Candidate
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: "Hei, Naruto. Mau mendengar ceritaku mengapa aku bisa bercerai dengan—mantan—istriku?" Heh? N—nani? Aku bingung kenapa Sasuke-sama mendadak memberiku pertanyaan seperti itu. Apa dia tersinggung dengan ucapanku? Aku kan sedang berusaha meminta maaf. :: Naruto's POV :: ALWAYS SASUNARU! Slight ItaNaru! Boys Love/Sho-Ai! Don't Like, so Don't Read. Wanna Read n Review, pls?
1. Beginning

Tahun lalu disaat libur semester ini, mungkin kini aku tengah menikmati liburanku di kota romantis seperti Paris, atau menikmati keindahan di Swiss atau paling dekat aku akan bersantai ke negeri seberang, Korea Selatan. Paling tidak jika aku tidak ke luar negri, aku pasti sedang menikmati keindahan pantai di pulau Hateruma. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu berliburku berbelanja atau liburan ke tempat yang aku inginkan.

Tapi jangan salah, aku tak pernah besar pasak dari pada tiang. Itulah enaknya memiliki orang tua yang memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Bahkan bila aku sudah kehabisan uang, Ayahku akan selalu mengisi _debit card_ku dengan jumlah yang besar, sehingga aku bisa berbelanja sepuasnya dan kesemua tempat yang aku suka.

Aku memang seorang laki-laki, namun aku memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh. Aku senang berbelanja dan menghabiskan uang seperti kebanyakan perempuan-perempuan. Tapi jangan salah, aku bukanlah banci asal kalian tahu! Mungkin bisa disebut kalau aku ini pria _metroseksual_ mungkin?

Hidup bergelimangan harta milik orangtuaku merupakan sesuatu yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Kegilaanku belanja barang bermerek kelas atas dimulai sejak aku masih kecil. Ibuku selalu membelikanku barang-barang _branded_ dengan harga selangit dan kualitas yang terbaik untukku. Oh mungkin saja kulitku bisa alergi jika tidak memakai barang ber-_merk_.

Untung saja Ayahku merupakan pemilik sebuah hotel berbintang lima di Jepang, dengan banyak cabang yang tersebar di kota maju seperti Jepang ini. Selain itu Ayah juga memiliki beberapa Resort di luar negeri, seperti Thailand misalnya, atau juga di Hawaii. Hey, jangan pikir bisnis Ayahku hanya disekitar lingkup Jepang saja! Ayahku juga seorang pemilik perusahaan besar ternama di Tokyo.

Yah, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Ayah dan Ibu lebih sering tidak pulang kerumah yang luasnya delapan kali _Saitama Super Arena_ ini. Tapi tak masalah sih selama Ayah masih memberikanku uang yang banyak untuk memuaskan hasrat berbelanja dan liburanku ini.

Tapi, semester ini benar-benar bencana bagi tuan muda Namikaze Naruto ini! Bisa mati aku!

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto (always DDX)

**Pairing:**

**SASUNARU**! _Slight_ SasoNaru

Tapi sampai chap depan tuan muda bungsu Uchiha belum nampak xD

**WARNING!**

**Shonen-Ai**! AU. _Lill' bit_ **OOC** maybe? Maybe it'll be weird fanfic._** SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ**_ :P

_= Haraguroi Yukirin =_

**oOo**

_Perfect Nanny Candidate_

**oOo**

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Kini aku, Namikaze Naruto, pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze Minato sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluargaku yang nyaman dan empuk ini. Namun sofa ini terasa sangat keras di bokongku. Mungkin efek dari Ayah yang memandangiku seolah aku ini pencuri .

"Namikaze Naruto!" Baru saja aku berniat membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, ternyata Ayah telah mendahuluiku. Aku menatap kedua orangtuaku dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Y-ya, Tou-sama?" Manik biru Ayahku yang sama sepertiku itu sedang menatapku dengan penuh kemarahan. Ugh, rasanya aku mau kabur ke Los Angles saja kalau begini.

"Apa maksudmu menghabiskan seluruh uang yang kuberikan hanya dalam waktu tiga hari saja hah?" tanya Ayah sarkastik. Astaga, lihat mata Ayahku yang memelototiku ini. Jahat sekali dia jadi Ayah.

"Tapi, Tou-sama, aku bahkan pernah menghabiskan uang yang Tou-sama berikan padaku hanya dalam sehari.." Aku berhenti bicara ketika Ayah makin memelototiku, tubuhku yang tadinya duduk tegap kini merosot melemah. "Tou-sama tidak pernah marah padaku tentang seberapa banyak uang yang kupakai." Lanjutku lirih.

Kulirik kembali Ayah yang kini tidak lagi memelototi calon pewaris tunggalnya ini. Dia menghela nafas. "Tapi yang kau habiskan sepuluh juta yen dalam dua hari Namikaze Naruto!" erang Ayah frustasi. Tubuhku menegang, keringat dengan manisnya meluncur dari pelipisku.

"A-aku kira, Tou-sama memberikannya padaku sebagai hadiah liburan semester pertamaku sebagai mahasiswa." Gagapku. Aku melihat Ibu menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa melihat putera semata wayangnya ini ketakutan.

Lagi-lagi, Ayah memelototi aku, anak kesayangannya ini. Ugh. "Aku mengisi _debit card_-mu dengan uang itu, aku pikir aku tidak usah repot-repot mendengarmu merengek minta uang untuk ke Rio tahun ini Naruto!" erang Ayah frustasi.

Ya, memang, aku sudah jauh-jauh hari merencanakan berlibur ke Rio tahun ini. Tepatnya Rio de Jainero di Brasil. Aku sangat ingin kesana sejak terakhir kali aku menonton film _Rio_. Tapi ini kan salah Ayah yang seenaknya memberiku uang tanpa menjelaskan kalau itu uang untuk persiapan liburanku ke Rio! Kenapa juga mulut manis ini tak bisa bicara?

"T-Tou-sama.."

"Kau malah menghabiskannya untuk berbelanja dan mengajak teman-teman barumu itu liburan ke _Singapore_! Sialnya, kau mentraktir semua temanmu itu Naruto!" cerocos Ayahku. "Dan lagi kau tidak mengajak Gaara dan Kiba!"

"A-aku ingin mengajak mereka kok," belaku. "Mereka saja yang menolak ikut."

"Kau memilih menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu untuk membawa teman-teman barumu yang tak jelas itu! Mereka itu berandalan yang hanya akan memanfaatkanmu, Naruto." Ayah berteriak dengan lantang. Sialnya, aku tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Aku menatap Ibuku dengan mengiba, _tolonglah Kaa-sama, tolong aku_.

Seakan mengerti tatapanku, Ibu tersenyum padaku, lengan Ibu mengelus pundak Ayah. "Sudahlah, Minato. Semakin kau marah semakin kau cepat tua, Anata." Ujar Ibu. Ah, Ibu benar-benar penyelamat. "Lagipula kau juga salah, tidak memberitahukannya kepada Naruto, sehingga dia pikir itu memang hadiah untuknya." 

Ya Tuhan, suara Ibu seperti suara dari Surga bagiku. Dari kecil Ibu memang selalu memanjakanku. Aku sayang padanya pokoknya.

Ayah hanye merenggut kesal. "Padahal aku sudah memberinya hadiah." Gumamnya kesal. "Tapi Namikaze muda, kau jangan senang dulu! Tahun ini, tak ada liburan ke Rio!"

Mulutku terbuka lebar begitu juga dengan bola mataku ketika mendengar perkataan Ayah. "T-tapi, Tou-sama. Bukankah Tou-sama sudah mengizinkanku untuk liburan ke Rio?" protesku.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat liburanmu batal." Ayah menyalahkanku. "Aku tidak akan memberikan uang lagi untuk liburan ke luar negeri tahun ini! Kau, Namikaze muda, sebaiknya kau habiskan saja libur semester ini dengan bermain di taman kota."

Setelah Ayah menunjuk wajahku, ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berduka karena tidak jadi liburan ke Rio. Aku menatap memelas pada Ibuku.

"Sebaiknya kau turuti saja kata Chichi-mu, ya, Naru-chan." Ibu mengelus surai pirangku kemudian ikut pergi meninggalkanku. Hancur sudah rencana liburanku ke Rio dan melihat _Christ the Redeemer_ yang sangat ingin kulihat sejak aku menonton Rio itu.

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa tahun ini begitu mengenaskan?

**-oOo-**

Aku meneguk sesuatu yang ada dalam gelas yang sedang kugenggam sekali teguk, sehingga menyisakan setengah dari isi gelas yang kupegang ini. Aku memutar-mutar gelas ini tepat dihadapan mataku. Rasanya pikiranku tidak jernih.

"Aku, huks.. Tou-sama jahat sekali padakuuu!" rengekku. Aku kembali menegak yang ada dalam gelas yang kugenggam ini.

"Berhenti minum _orange-squash_mu seakan kau sedang menegak _liquor_, Naruto." Ucap sahabatku Gaara dengan sarkastik. Kulihat dia sedang melipat kedua lengannya di dada, mata _jade_nya menatapku ilfil. Aku cemberut melihatnya.

"Aku kan sedang menghayati rasa sakit hati disini, Gaara." Ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk dadaku.

"Maa, Naru-chan. Lagipula tidak bisa ke Rio tahun ini bukan berarti kiamat." Aku menatap Kiba yang duduk di sebelahku sebal. Bukan kiamat sih, tapi bencana. "Kita bisa ke Disney Land Tokyo bukan?"

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. "Ayolah, Kiba! Kita sudah sering kesana. Paling tidak setiap akhir pekan kesana. Sungguh liburan semester yang tidak _fablous_."

"Sesekali jadilah orang biasa Naru, jangan terus menerus menjadi tuan muda yang manja." Sontak aku menatap Gaara tajam Dia mengataiku apa?

"Aku tidak manja Gaara." Rengekku. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak setuju dengan perkataanku. Aku memang tidak manja kok. Ini adalah naluri dari diriku saja.

"Sudahlah, jangan saling melempar tatapan macam itu." Lerai Kiba. "Bagaimana jika kita ke Aeon Mall? Kudengar ada butik baru disana."

Aku berbinar mendengar ucapan Kiba. Yah, bisa kubilang Kiba juga sama sepertiku, _sopphaholic_. Walau tidak separahku. "Ayo! Sekarang saja!" ujarku.

"Oh, ayolah. Apakah kalian tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk tidak berbelanja?" tanya Gaara bosan. Ya, bungsu Sabaku sahabatku ini memang tidak memiliki hobi yang sama denganku dan Kiba. Dia ini melenceng sendiri.

"Memang kau ada rekomendasi tempat bagus untuk cuci mata dimana?" tanyaku pada Gaara. Aku yakin tempatnya pasti membosankan.

"Perpustakaan kota."

HELL NO! _No way_! Lihat wajah datarnya itu yang dengan santainya merekomendasikan perpustakaan kota. Memang aku apa?

"Tidak!" tolakku. Kulihat mimik muka Gaara yang nampaknya biasa saja. Mungkin dia sudah tahu kalau aku akan menolak idenya itu.

"Cari tempat lain lagi?" usul Kiba.

Aku menggeleng, "Usul Kiba lebih ba-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku merasakan sesuatu di sakuku bergetar. Aku mengambil _I-phone_ yang tadi berada di sakuku. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo."

"_Naru, kau dimana?"_

"Di cafe dekat taman kota."

"_Dengan siapa?"_

Aku menatap Gaara dan Kiba. "Dengan Gaara dan Kiba. Ada apa?"

"_Temui aku di apartementku, oke?"_

Sambungannya terputus. Aku melihat layar _I-phone_ku sejenak, kemudian melihat Kiba dan Gaara bergantian. "Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian."

"Sasori?"

Aku mengangguk, "Dia memintaku menemuinya." Kiba dan Gaara menatapku bosan.

"Ayolah, Naru. Dia itu orang brengsek." Aku mendelik pada Kiba. Berani sekali dia mengatai kekasihku brengsek.

"Sasori tidak brengsek!"

"Dia itu ketua anggota _gankster_, Naruto! Kau tahu sendiri dia sering balapan liar kan? Aku yakin seratus persen kalau dia juga seorang pengguna!"

Aku menggebrak meja mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Hentikan perkataan lancangmu, Gaara!" aku refleks langsung berdiri dan menunjuk wajah porselen Gaara. "Sasori bukan orang seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"

Aku menyambar tas keluaran terbaru _Louis Vuitton _milikku,kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kedua sahabatku.

"Lihat saja nanti Naruto, kau akan tahu bahwa Sasori hanya memanfaatkanmu!" mengabaikan teriakkan Gaara yang membuat emosiku memuncak, aku lekas melangkahkan kakiku keluar cafe ini.

**-oOo-**

"Kau ini! Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" omelku pada kekasihku ini. Sesampainya aku di apartement Sasori, sungguh dia membuatku terkejut. Wajah kekasihku ini penuh dengan lebam.

Sasori meringis ketika aku mengompres lukanya. "Tadi aku menolong orang yang kerampokan."

Aku menatapnya menyelidik. Hah, percuma saja. Wajahnya terlihat sama saja, tidak berdosa.

"Aku kedapur sebentar mengambil es batu." Sasoi hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur apartement Sasori ini. Ya, sebetulnya aku juga turut ikut dalam pembelian apartement milik Sasori ini. Tidak mungkin kan aku tidak membantu kekasihku ini?

Aku membuka _freezer_. Sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh juga ketika melihat banyak sekali _ice cream_ dalam kemasan di kulkas milik Sasori ini. Pasalnya, kekasihku bukanlah orang yang suka makan makanan manis.

"Sasori, ini _ice cream_ milik siapa?" teriakku dari arah dapur.

"Itu sengaja kubelikan untukmu." Aku mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sasori. Tumben sekali ia perhatian padaku.

Aku tersentak saat merasakan pundakku dirangkul oleh seseorang, Sasori ternyata. Aku menatapnya bingung.

Sasori tersenyum padaku. "Naru, kau tahu _Minerva Meegelli_ itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu. Ada apa memang?"

"Boleh kupinjam uangmu dulu? Aku ingin sekali membelinya." Ujarnya dengan santai. Aku mengernyit. Meminjam? Pasti akal-akalannya lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa tidak bisa."

Sasori memegang kedua pundakku, matanya menatap lekat kearah mataku. "Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Selalu seperti ini jadinya. "Hah, kau pakai saja uangku, tidak usah kau pinjam. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, Tou-sama sedang menghukumku."

Kulihat Sasori yang tersenyum senang. Selalu begini jadinya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak kepada orang ini.

**-oOo-**

Lagi-lagi aku dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuaku tercinta ditempat yang sama dengan kasus terakhirku dipanggil oleh Ayah.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu kali ini, Namikaze Naruto?" Aku menatap Ayah yang nampaknya sangat marah, kemudian menggeleng lemas. "Kau memberikan uang kepada kekasihmu yang brengsek itu secara cuma-cuma!"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "A-aku meminjamkannya, Tou-sama." Bohongku.

"Berani berbohong rupanya." Ujar Ayah sarkastik. "Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku mendengar suara Ayahku yang makin meninggi. Aku rasa Ayah benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Aku tidak pernah peduli akan orientasi seksualmu yang menyimpang!" ujar Ayah. "Tapi kekasihmu seorang bajingan dan brengsek. Tidakkah otakmu bekerja ketika mencari kekasih?"

"Sasori bukan bajingan, Tou-sama!" bantahku.

"Diam kau anak tak tahu diri!" Bibirku bergetar. Ayah membentakku. Dia membentakku dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Sasori yang kau pacari itu dia hanya memanfaatkanmu! Dia seorang bajingan yang bergantung sebagai parasit padamu, dia seorang pengguna!"

Aku tertohok mendengar ucapan Ayah. Sama persis dengan yang Gaara katakan padaku tempo hari. Tapi, Sasori tidak mungkin memanfaatkanku!

"Sasori tidak mungkin memanfaatkanku!"

"KAU!" aku tahu Ayah hendak menamparku, namun ditahan oleh Ibu. "Sudahlah, Minato. Tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan." Ujar Ibu.

"Anak ini. Pasti bocah brengsek itu telah mencekokkan kokain padamu!" Ayah menatapku geram. "Aku tidak keberatan kau menghabiskan uangku seberapa banyak. Segala yang kau minta, kami turuti tanpa pikir panjang! Kami tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun selama ini! Tapi kau, sebagai anak bisa-bisanya kau membangkang pada kami demi bajingan tolol itu!"

"Naruto," aku menatap Ibu yang memanggilku dengan lembut. Bisa kulihat kesedihan nampak dimatanya, namun Ibuku itu tetap tersenyum tipis. "Tinggalkan Sasori, dia bukan orang baik untukmu. Kami tidak melarang kau ingin memiliki kekasih wanita atau pria, tapi juga kami tidak ingin kau memiliki kekasih yang tidak benar seperti dia."

Aku menggeleng, "Sasori orang baik. Tidak mungkin Sasori memanfaatkanku atau dia seorang pengguna." Elakku.

"Masih membelanya ternyata." Ucap Ayah dengan nada kesalnya. "Kau masih mau dengannya yang jelas-jelas bejat itu?" aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan menusuk Ayahku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bersamanya." Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. "Sebagai gantinya pergi kau dari rumah ini, bocah tak tahu diri! Aku tidak mau punya anak yang memiliki kekasih bajingan pecandu begitu."

Aku tertohok mendengarnya. "T-Tou-sama!"

"Minato, sebaiknya kau piki-"

"Pergi kau Namikaze muda! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Aku mematung melihat Ayahku dan Ibuku yang lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Kali ini berbeda. Ayahku benar-benar marah padaku, dia dengan jelas mengusirku dari rumah ini. Mereka tidak lagi membutuhkanku.

"Tou-sama.. Kaa-sama.."

_**To be next chapter..**_

_Pojokan Yukirin_

Hiaaah.. Demi apa saya buat beginian DX masa iya Naru metroseksual DDX dan lagi kenapa kayak angst gitu bawahnya? DX

Sebenernya saya dapet ide nulis beginian karena baca novel yang ada di perpus sekolah, lupa judulnya tapi X3

Oh ya, buat Sasuke-kun yang tertjintah, maaf ya ga bisa dimunculin di chapter sekarang. Belum waktunya si Sasucakep keluar, tapi nanti kita buat kejutan buat Saskeeh~ xD

Sebenernya saya pas nulis ini awalnya nge-feel banget, tapi makin kebawah kok makin ngaco yak? -_- mungkin karena makin kebawah makin bingung ini harus gimana DX

Ada yang mau protes kah Sasori disini jadi pacarnya Naruto? Ahaai, si Sasu sih yang protes DX

Satu lagi, **met milad** ya buat kakanda kasep Uchiha Sasuke *lopelope*

Makin langgeng sama sang 'istri', wokeh x3

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau baca~ :'D

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan minna~ ^w^

**Review** pleeeeaseee~ -/\-


	2. I See the Truth

Aku masih menangis sesenggukkan dikamar sahabat baikku, Kiba. Sejak aku kabur dari rumah—lebih tepatnya di usir oleh Ayahku—aku memutuskan langsung membawa semua barang-barang berhargaku, memasukannya kedalam koper ber-_merk Gucci_ milikku, dan kabur ke apartement milik Kiba.

Entah mengapa, tujuanku adalah tempat dimana si bungsu Inuzuka tinggal. Mungkin kalau aku ke rumah Gaara yang ada malah aku ikut diceramahi olehnya. Sasori? Jangan harap kekasihku selalu ada di _apartement_. Dia lebih banyak keluyuran.

Tapi sungguh, aku baru tahu kalau Kiba sekarang tinggal satu atap dengan Shikamaru.

"Naru-chan, berhentilah menagis. Kau membuatku bingung."

Aku mengusap kedua mataku yang berair dengan sebelah tanganku. "Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Tou-sama mengusirku." Isakku. "Aku harus kemana Ki-chan?" 

Bisa kulihat pipi Kiba bersemu, mungkin karena aku memanggilnya juga dengan panggilan masa kecil kami. Siapa suruh dia terus-menerus memanggilku 'Naru-chan'? Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun dan lagi aku bukan wanita, tahu!

"Bisakah kau berheti memanggilku seperti itu?" protesnya. "Kan malu kalau Shika tahu."

"Sejak kapan kau menikah dengan Shikamaru itu?" sontak pertanyaanku membuat dia terkejut. Aku kan hanya bertanya saja padahal, reaksinya agak berlebihan.

"Siapa yang menikah, dasar kau bodoh!" aku meringis ketika Kiba menjitak kepalaku yang bersurai pirang ini. _For your information_, rambutku ini blonde dari lahir, bukan hasil pencatokan.

"Habis sepasang kekasih tinggal bersama. Jadi aku berpikir kalian sudah menikah." Aku memajukan beberapa senti bibir bawahku melihat Kiba yang mendadak memelototiku. Ugh, aku kan jadi ingat Tou-sama.

"Shikamaru hanya sedang menginap disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Naruto." Jelas Kiba dengan gugup. "Lagipula tinggal bersama kan belum tentu sudah menikah."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Bukan, bukan memikirkan pernikahan Kiba dan Shikamaru. Aku tidak mungkin tinggal di apartement Kiba dan menumpang selamanya bukan? Lagipula Kiba juga memiliki privasi, dia juga ingin berduaan saja dengan kekasihnya yang jenius itu pasti. Walau Kiba mungkin tidak akan tega mengusirku, tapi aku juga harus tahu diri, kan?

Apa harus tinggal di apartement Sasori? Ah, bahkan ketika aku menceritakan perihal diusirnya aku oleh Ayahku melalui sambungan telfon dengannya, Sasori sama sekali tidak datang melihatku. Sibuk sekali orang itu.

"Haruskah aku tinggal di _apartement _Sasori, Kiba?"

"TIDAK!" Kiba berteriak sangat nyaring sehingga membuat telingaku berdengung. Bisa tidak sih dia gak usah seberlebihan ini reaksinya?

"Tinggal dengan Sasori adalah ide paling buruk darimu yang pernah aku dengar!" ucap sahabatku itu. "Kau kan bisa tinggal denganku, Naruto."

_See_? Kiba pasti menawarkanku tinggal bersamanya. "Aku tidak bisa terus tinggal denganmu, Kiba. Bisa-bisa Shikamaru cemburu padaku."

Kulihat mulut Kiba yang sedikit ternganga. Apa perkataanku tadi lucu ya? "Mana mungkin Shikamaru cemburu padamu yang bahkan jelas lebih terlihat cantik dariku?"

Sial, mulai lagi anak ini mengejekku. Aku kan tidak cantik. Mereka dapat asumsi darimana wajahku cantik? "Berkacalah kau, Naruto. Memang wajahmu seperti gadis perawan." Seakan tahu pikiranku, Kiba kembali mengejekku.

"Itu bukan cantik," sanggahku. "Itu adalah _feromon_."

Kiba menatapku aneh, "_Feromon_ apanya? Sudah, lebih baik kau tinggal disini. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Shikamaru." Kiba diam sejanak. "Bukankah seharusnya kau kembali saja ke rumahmu, Naru-chan? Chichi dan Haha-mu pasti mencarimu."

Aku menggeleng. "Mana mungkin? Jelas-jelas Tou-sama mengusirku! Bahkan Kaa-sama juga tidak membelaku, Ki-chan. Mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku."

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!" protesnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Minta maaflah pada orangtuamu, Naruto. Mereka tidak mungkin tidak memaafkanmu."

"Tapi mereka tidak akan menerima Sasori!"

Kiba menghela nafas. "Naruto, kau tidak mungkin kan membangkang pada orang tuamu hanya demi Sosori yang bahkan belum kau kenal jelas?"

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. Memang benar, aku membela Sasori kali ini. Tapi, Ayah sudah keterlaluan menuduh Sasori seenaknya. "Tou-sama keterlaluan menuduh Sasori." Gumamku.

"Ayahmu tidak mungkin menuduh tidak jelas Naruto. Dia sayang padamu, setiap orang tua memilih yang terbaik untuk anak mereka." Nasihat Kiba.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan, aku tidak akan pulang kerumah." Ujarku. "Mungkin aku bisa menyewa _apartement_ untuk tinggal."

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru** (not in this chapter), _slight_ SasoNaru, ItaNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), etc..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

**A/N**: Di chap sebelumnya saya sudah bilang kalau fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, tapi saya lupa judul novel bersampul biru itu apa DX (Sorry, if you know, please tell me)

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

_Chapter 2 : I See The Truth_

.

.

"Biar kubantu carikan tempat tinggal untukmu ya?" Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasori.

Setelah menginap semalam dirumah Kiba, paginya aku menemui Sasori. Untunglah kekasihku ini sedang tidak berkeliaran kemana-mana sehingga bisa menemuiku.

Semalam, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencari _apartement_ untuk tinggal. Aku tidak mungkin kan menumpang pada Kiba selamanya. Juga tidak mungkin tinggal di _apartement_ Sasori, setidaknya saran Kiba kali ini ada benarnya. Jika aku menyewa kamar _flat_, entahlah, pasti kamarnya kecil, tidak nyaman, dan tempatnya kamuh. Mana mungkin aku tinggal di tempat macam itu? Sangat tidak Namikaze Naruto sekali.

"Kudengar ada apartement yang disewakan tak jauh dari sini. Mau kesana?" tawar Sasori.

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Kuharap tempatnya bersih, dan tidak sempit. Aku keberatan jika tidak ada _balkon_ dalam kamar _apartement_ku nanti, Sasori."

Sasori terkikik, "Kalau begitu, kau beli saja rumah untukmu, Naru-chan." Godanya. Aku merenggut kesal. Mungkin menurut Ayah dan Ibu, atau kedua sahabat kecilku Sasori bukanlah orang yang baik. Tapi, bisa kurasakan sendiri Sasori orang yang menyenangkan. Entah mengapa mereka mengatakan itu padaku.

Bicara soal Ayah dan Ibu, sepertinya mereka serius mengusirku dari rumah. Buktinya mereka sama sekali menghubungiku, tidak khawatir lagi padaku ternyata. Aku benar-benar dibuang oleh orangtuaku sendiri.

.

.

Aku menatap seisi ruangan yang aku sewa sebagai tempat tinggalku untuk waktu yang entah sampai kapan. Kamar _apartement_ku. Tidak mahal—untukku—dan tidak luas. Oh, _God_! Kamar ini bahakan tidak ada setengahnya dari kamarku yang ada di kediaman Namikaze tentunya.

Tapi untungnya, aku mendapat kamar yang ada balkonnya, setidaknya jadi poin lebih. Kasurnya berukuran _Kingsize_, lumayan, tapi tidak senyaman seperti kasur milikku di kediaman Namikaze. Ada lemari kayu di pojok ruang kamar ini, tidak besar! Di kamarku, aku memiliki sebuah ruang pribadi untuk menjadi lemariku—_walk in closet_. Tempat aku menyimpan pakaian dan tas-tas koleksiku. Oh iya, aku juga seorang yang hobi mengkoleksi tas dan sepatu. Tapi ingat, aku bukan banci!

Aku menidurkan tubuhku dikasur. Haah, kuharap hari kedepan tidak akan merepotkan.

.

.

Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Kiba dan mulut besarnya itu. Si pencinta anjing yang merangkap jadi pecinta rusa itu dengan santainya menceritakan masalah yang terjadi padaku ke Gaara!

Oh, ayolah. Semua orang yang kenal Gaara tahu, dia itu kalau sudah menyangkut orang terdekatnya menjadi _sadistic_. Gaara mengomeliku habis-habisan dan memaki-maki Sasori dengan kosa kata kasarnya yang jarang sekali ia ucapkan_. Thanks_, Kiba, _my lovely_ sobat.

"Tolonglah, Gaara." Aku, Namikaze Naruto, sedang melancarkan serangan _puppy eyes_ku agar Gaara tidak memberitahu keberadaanku pada Ayahku. "_Please_, Gaara. Kau teman terbaikku."

"Jadi, aku bukan teman terbaikmu, Naru?" Sungguh, nada suara yang kecewa itu membuatku menelan ludahku sendiri! Aku dan Gaara menatap Kiba yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bu-bukan mak—"

"Begitu ya?" lagi-lagi nada sedih itu. "Ternyata selama ini sahabat baik untukmu hanya Gaara, aku bukan apa-apa."

Kulihat Gaara yang berdecak sebal. "Ayolah, Kiba, kau jangan ber-_Drama Queen_-ria sekarang. Aktingmu menyebalkan."

Kiba tertawa garing mendengar penuturan Gaara. Ah, sial Kiba itu, dia berpura-pura! "Dasar sial!" umpatku.

"Gomen, Naru-chan. Aku hanya menggodamu." Aku memalingkan wajahku ari Kiba. Berpura-pura agar aku terlihat marah, padahal memang aku kesal padanya sih.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau juga tidak perlu berpura-pura marah." Ujar Gaara. Kiba terkekeh melihatku. Ah, sial. Mereka menyebalkan kuadrat.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Aku bingung harus memberitahunya tempat tinggalku sekarang atau tidak. Aku takut dia memberitahukannya pada orang tuaku—eh tunggu, orang tuaku kan sudah tidak peduli lagi pada anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Aku menyewa sebuah _apartement_."

Gaara mengernyit, "Kau bisa membayarnya?"

"Hei, kau pikir aku tidak punya uang!" protesku mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Bukan. Berapa uang yang ada di tabunganmu? Apa cukup untuk kebutuhan Tuan Muda sepertimu, eh?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Yah, mungkin untuk kehidupanku enam bulan kedepan bisa tercukupi." Tunggu! "Tidak akan cukup! Bagaimana kalau aku ingin belanja?"

Gaara mendengus sebal, Kiba menepuk dahinya. Apa yang salah? "Kau bodoh! Masih sempat memikirkan hal itu?" aku mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kiba.

"Tentu saja! Itu juga kebutuhanku!"

"Bodoh." Sindir Gaara. "Kau ini sudah tidak di biayai oleh kedua orang tuamu, Naruto. Berpikirlah untuk berhemat."

Aku terpaku. Berhemat? Aku belum pernah berhemat selama delapan belas tahun aku hidup. Bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku untuk berhemat. Apa iya aku harus melakukannya? Kenapa pula aku harus melakukannya? Kenapa harus sesulit itu?

Ah, sudahlah Namikaze Naruto. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Aku harap.._

_._

**.**

"Jadi malam ini, anda ingin makan apa, Naruto-_hime_?" Aku terkekeh karena tingkah Sasori yang _sok_ menjadi _butler_ ini. Aku melirik kearahnya yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Mm.. Aku sedang ingin makan _steak_." Ujarku. Kulihat dirinya yang tersenyum kecil.

"_Your wish is my command_, Naruto-_hime_."

Sejak percakapanku dengan kedua sahabatku—Gaara dan Kiba—yang menyuruhku untuk berhemat, aku telah berpikir bahwa kurasa itu tidak perlu. Aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku tanpa harus membatasi apa yang aku inginkan.

Seperti malam ini, lagi-lagi aku makan malam bersama Sasori di salah satu restoran ternama di Tokyo. _Okay_, mungkin patut di curigai mengapa Sasori jadi sering berada disisiku sejak empat hari yang lalu.

Sudah tepat sebelas hari aku meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze dan nampaknya orangtuaku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi padaku. Atau yang mereka pikirkan kalau anak itu mudah dibuat? Jadi tidak masalah hilang, tinggal buat lagi yang baru, begitu? Aku di buang oleh orang tuaku sendiri.

Uang ditabunganku juga sudah tidak sebanyak ketika aku memutuskan keluar dari kediaman Namikaze yang sangat aku cintai. Uang di tabunganku sudah menipis.

Salahkan saja sepatu _Nike_ model terbaru yang terpajang indah di salah satu toko online yang sering kubeli barangnya di sana, dan jangan lupakan tas tangan merek _Adidas_ yang membuat mataku gatal ingin memilikinya!

Dan lagi Sarori—yang alasannya—meminjam uangku lagi untuk membeli sepeda lipat yang entah aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Tapi rasanya Sasori memang tidak membeli sepeda lipat. Dan lagi aku berkata untuk tidak mengembalikan uangku! Ah, aku selalu kalah oleh kekasihku itu.

Semoga saja hal buruk tidak terjadi pada keuanganku.

.

.

Doaku sama sekali tidak dikabulkan! Bulan kedua aku kabur dari kediaman Namikaze, kiamat menghampiriku!

"Sudah kubilang bukan?" Aku makin membenamkan wajahku di pundak Kiba saat mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Kau itu Tuan Muda manja yang tidak mengerti kalau sewaktu-waktu uang bisa habis! Hancurlah dirimu, Namikaze muda."

"_Sst_, Gaara! Kau tidak lihat Naruto sedang menangis?" Kiba membelaku, dia mengelus punggungku berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku nasehati kau untuk berhemat, kau tak acuhkan." Gaara menghela nafas. "Lalu bagaimana? Kembalilah pada orang tuamu Naruto, dan meminta maaf."

Aku menatap Gaara sebal. "Aku kembali kesana? Mereka tidak peduli padaku lagi! Bahkan mereka tidak menyuruh orang mencariku!" Aku mendengus, "Lagipula mereka keterlaluan mengatai Sasori seperti itu."

"Namikaze Naruto, bahkan saat kau sedang kesulitan begini adakah Sasori untukmu?" suara Gaara meninggi, nampakna dia emosi.

"Naruto," aku menoleh ke Kiba. "Sampai kapan kau membela orang itu? Dia mempermainkanmu."

Aku menepis tangan Kiba yang ada di pundakku, menatap kedua sahabatku dengan sangar. "Kalian jangan berkata macam-macam tentang Sasori! Kalian memang tahu apa?"

Gaara mendengus, "Kau sendiri tahu apa tentangnya? _Nothing_!" Aku terdian mengulum bibir bawahku. Memang benar, tidak banyak yang aku ketahui tentang pemuda yang menjadi kekasihku itu.

"Lupakan, malas aku membahas ini berulang-ulang. Toh nanti kau akan melihatnya sendiri, baru kau menyesal." Aku melirik Gaara yang nampak memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Jadi bagaimana kau akan tinggal nanti? Masih punya uang untuk menyewa _apartement _mahalmu itu?"

"Aku sudah membayar sewa untuk bulan ini, sampai bulan akhir ini aku tidak memiliki uang lagi, aku keluar dari _apartement_ itu." Jelasku.

"Kau bisa tinggal di tempatku dulu kalau kau mau." Aku menatap Kiba. Lagi-lagi dia menawarkan ini padaku. Yah, kalau dipikir, aku jadi tidak perlu repot mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih murah. Tapi, pikiran lainku, aku tidak mungkin tinggal di tempat tinggalnya sementara kekasih Kiba juga ada disana bukan?

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu rumah tangga romantismu dengan Shikamaru." Kiba melotot.

"Kalau begitu siap-siaplah dirimu untuk mencari pekerjaan." Aku menatap Gaara horor. Pemuda berambut merah itu memutar bola matanya. "Kau pikir uang datang begitu saja?"

"Tapi aku bahkan belum lulus kuliah! Apa iya harus bekerja?" Oh, sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehku. Bekerja dengan modal kau hanya lulusan Sekolah Menengah Atas? Pasti pekerjaan kasar dan berat!

"Kau yang ingin kabur dari rumah, kau yang tanggung resiko." Ujar Gaara. "Atau minta uang saja sana pada kekasihmu itu. Bukankah selama ini kau yang selalu memberikan apa yang dia mau?"

"Balas budi." Timbal Kiba. Aku menggeleng. Masa iya aku meminta lagi apa yang telah aku berikan pada Sasori?

"Kau gila?" Makiku. "Mana mungkin aku meminta lagi apa yang telah kuberikan?"

"Daripada kau tidak punya uang?" Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Gaara. Benar, _debit card_ku memang sudah benar-benar mengempes. Parahnya aku tidak bawa _credit card_ karena berpikir itu tidak akan diperlukan. _Bodohnya aku_, ratapku.

"Setidaknya mintalah Sasori membantumu." Kiba mengusap pundakku. "Aku juga bisa membatumu sedi-_ouch_!"

Gaara memukul kepala Kiba, "Sebaiknya kita jangan membantu Naruto. Biarkan dia dewasa dengan masalahnya sendiri."

"Gaara, kau jahat sekali pada teman sendiri!" Bukan. Bukan aku yang protes, melainkan Kiba.

"Bukan jahat. Hanya mengajarkan pada anak ini untuk lebih berpikir dewasa dan tidak bertindak seseka hatinya. Dia yang berbuat dia yang tanggung. Aku tidak mau tahu." Aku hanya tertunduk sambil mengulum bibir bawahku mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Terdenga jahat dan baik sekaligus di telingaku.

"Kalian jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan _materil_ kepada kalian." _Namikaze Naruto tidak akan ingkar janji_,lanjutku dalam hati.

Kedua bola mata Kiba menatapku sedih, Gaara tampak mengangguk puas. "Bagus. Sebaiknya kau carilah kerja dan meminta bantuan pada Sasori."

.

.

Aku memang telah menulis lamaran pekerjaan, tapi sialnya aku kan—memang—tidak membawa ijasah kelulusanku! Percuma saja bukan? Mereka tidak akan percaya jika tidak ada bukti kalau aku ini telah lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas.

_Haah_, ternyata mencari kerja tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan. Lagipula tidak pernah terbesit di benakku jika aku akan mencari kerja. Aku adalah pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze, setelah lulus kuliah nanti, Ayahku menyuruhku agar mengurus bisnis _Hotel_ dan _Resort_ miliknya. Yah, itu dulu sebelum aku diusir olehnya.

Sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan Sasori. Siapa tahu ia dapat membantuku mencari pekerjaan, atau mungkin saja ia memiliki kenalan agar aku bisa bekerja dan mendapatkan uang lagi.

Berkali-kali aku menghubunginya, dan mengirim pesan singkat padanya sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu padanya apakah kekasihku itu ada di apartement miliknya atau tidak karena aku ingin kesana.

Aku menaruh kembali ponselku di saku celanaku. Sia-sia saja, lebih baik aku langsung ke apartement Sasori, lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung kesana. Aku tersenyum tipis membayangkan ekspresi kekasihku nanti jika melihatku tiba-tiba ada di kamar _apartement_nya.

.

.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mendapati orang yang tidak kau kenal tidur di ranjang kekasihmu bersama dengan kekasihmu disebelahnya? Marah kah? Atau sepertiku sekarang?

Diam. Tubuhku serasa tidak mampu bergerak.

Sasori yang nampak bertelanjang dada itu terlelap sambil memeluk seorang wanita bersurai biru. Ya, wanita. Tanpa busana. Keparat!

Aku berjalan menghampiri Sasori yang masih terlelap, dan tanpa ragu aku memukul kepalanya dengan tasku.

"Ouch!" pemuda itu nampak meringis kesakitan, memegangi kepalanya. Wanita yang tadinya terlelap bersama Sasori juga ikut terbangun. "Oh, hai, Naruto."

Aku berdecih melihat wajah kedua manusia dihadapanku yang sama sekali tidak bersalah, ditambah nada suara Sasori yang nampak santai. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, _ fucking-dolly-face_!"

Sasori menyeringai, merangkul wanita bersurai biru itu. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, Tuan Muda Namikaze Naruto yang bodoh." Ia terkekeh. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi sekarang. Oh ya, kenalkan, ini kekasihku, Konan. Cantik bukan?"

"Sialan kau, brengsek!" Membutuhkanku? Dia selama ini hanya memanfaatkanku? Tanganku mengepal.

"Kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang. Bukankah kau kesini ingin meminta bantuanku untuk mencarikanmu pekerjaan? Seperti aku sudi saja." Sasori masih mempertahankan seringaiannya. "Kau sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang dan aku tidak memerlukanmu lagi. Lagipula orang tuamu juga telah membuangmu, bukan?"

Telingaku memanas mendengar ucapan Sasori sial ini, aku menatapnya garang, ia tertawa. "Kenapa? Mau meminta semua yang telah kau berikan padaku? Dasar bo-argh!"

Kedua tanganku bergerak mencekik pemuda bersurai merah—yang tadinya—kekasihku itu. Sasori melepas cekikanku dilehernya. "Dasar gila!" makinya sambil terengah.

Aku melepaskan sepatuku, menamparkannya ke wajah Sasori berkaki-kalu. "Kau bajingan brengsek yang tidak tahu diri." Aku menjotos pipinya, bisa kulihat ujung bibirnya berdarah, wanita yang tertidur bersama Sasori menatapku ngeri. "Beraninya kau mencari perkara denganku!"

Aku kembali memasang sepatuku, kemudian aku menarik Sasori turun dari ranjangnya dengan sekali tarikan. Sejenak aku berpikir, mungkin karena rasa kesalku, tenagaku jadi kuat.

Masa bodo, aku bersiap untuk menendang Sasori, namun kedua tangannya menahan kakiku. "K-kau, dasar gila." Aku berdecih, menendang wajah bagian kirinya dengan kakiku.

"Dasar bajingan busuk!" aku menunduk, menonjoknya sekali lagi. Aku memandangnya jijik. "Jangan pernah menunjukan wajah menjijikkanmu dihadapanku lagi mulai sekarang."

Aku berjalan melewati Sasori, membanting gelas kaca yang tertaruh manis di nakas. Aku mengambil pecahan dari gelas, menghampiri wanita bersurai biru yang bergetar ketakutan menatapku.

"Dan untukmu." Aku menggores pipinya dengan pecahan kaca yang kupegang. "Jangan pernah berani kau hadapkan wajah pelacurmu di hadapanku. Cih!" Aku meludah di wajahnya, menggoreskan sekali lagi serpihan kaca pada wajahnya.

"Che. Keparat."

.

.

'_Selamat, doamu terkabul dengan cepat. Aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kelakuan Sasori.'_

_Send._

Aku menatap layar _handphone_ku. Dua menit kemudian aku menerima balasan pesan dari Gaara.

'_Oh, aku ucapkan selamat kalau begitu._'

Aku meringis merasakan nyeri di ulu hatiku. Sasori sial, aku dibodohi mentah-mentah. Ah, tidak, memang aku saja yang terlalu bodoh, percaya padanya, tidak peduli ucapan sahabatku bahkan orang tuaku.

Aku menggerakan kakiku, mengayunkan tubuhku yang terduduk di ayunan di taman pinggiran kota. Tanganku yang tadinya memegang kedua sisi tambang ayunan ini, beralih mengusap ujung mataku. Aku tersenyum miris, aku menangis, huh?

Entahlah, sesampainya langkahku disini, air mataku yang sedari tadi berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, menetes begitu saja pada akhirnya. Aku tidak mungkin menangis di hadapan Sasori dan kekasihnya itu. Aku tidak akan memperlihatkan sisi lemahku pada orang yang aku benci.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku, melihat langit malam. Andai aku mendengar Ayahku, aku tidak akan seperti ini. Sekarang ia telah membuangku, aku tidak mungkin kembali ke orangtuaku. Andai saja aku mengetahui bahwa Sasori seperti itu sejak lama.

Kini aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk membantuku. Aku berdiri sendiri tanpa topangan. Tanpa Ayah dan Ibu yang selalu membiayaiku. Tanpa kedua sahabatku yang tidak akan membantuku. Tanpa si brengsek Sasori yang selama ini aku percayai namun hanya memanfaatkanku.

Aku mengusap air mataku kasar. Sial, air mata ini tidak mau berhenti. Aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin menangis terus layaknya wanita seperti ini?

Aku terlonjak saat merasakan ada yang mengusap pipiku, sebuah sapu tangan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, seseorang berdiri di belakangku dengan sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

_Onyx_.

Aku tertegun menatap sepasang bola mata yang senada dengan langit malam yang tadi aku pandangi. Sinar rembulan seperti menyorot langsung sosok itu.

Tampan. Tampak seperti seorang laki-laki karakter utama yang ada dalam komik-komik _shoujo _yang Sakura selalu tunjukan kepadaku, tampak seperti seorang yang laki-laki idaman dalam sebuah novel yang aku baca, dan seperti pangeran yang tampan yang sering Ibuku dongengkan ketika aku masih kecil.

Saat itu juga aku merasa bisa langsung _move on_ dari si brengsek Sasori.

Aku menggeleng, pikiranku aneh. Namun, mataku masih menatap pria itu.

"Tidak baik menangis sendirian malam-malam di tempat sepi. Mengundang kejahatan." Bibirku sedikit terbuka. Suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?"Aku masih terdiam. Ugh, mengapa tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata begini? Orang ini kini berada di hadapanku, berjongkok sehingga sejajar denganku. Mata itu, menatapku kembali, secara dekat.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" aku tertunduk mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, aku dan Sasori, dan penyesalanku tentu saja. "Hei, air matamu turun lagi."

Secara refleks aku mnyentuh pipiku yang basah. Ah, sial, aku menangis dihadapan seorang pria tampan yang tidak aku kenal

"Hei, sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang ya?" aku menggeleng menolak tawarannya. Aku sedang tidak ingin berada di apartementku, entahlah.

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu?" Aku tidak menjawabnya. Bola mata onyx itu nampak khawatir menatapku. Aku terkekeh dalam hati.

"Kau keras kepala sekali." Ujarnya. "Sangat berbahaya berdiam diri di tempat sepi begini. Mengudang kejahatan kau tahu?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas karena sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dariku. "Ada sesuatu ditenggorokanmu yang menyangkut sepertinya." Aku menggeleng, wajahnya condong mendekat ke wajahku.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Semoga kau baik-baik disini." Dia melangkahkan kaki menjauh dariku. Rasanya aku tidak rela pria tampan ini menjauh dariku.

"T-tunggu!" Aku mencoba menahan langkahnya dengan suaraku, dan berhasil. Matanya kembali tertuju padaku. Aku berdiri ingin menghampirinya yang berada dua meter di depanku. Sialnya, aku tersandung kakiku sendiri.

"_I-ittai_." Rintihku. Bagaimana bisa aku tersandung kakiku sendiri? Aku mengusap lututku yang nampaknya terluka.

Perhatianku terarah pada pria tampan itu yang nampak terkekeh atas tingkah konyolku. Aku menunduk malu. Pipiku terasa memanas.

Pemuda itu entah sejak kapan berjongkok kembali dihadapanku, lalu tersenyum sambil mengusap lututku. "Kau terluka."

"E-eh?" aku memekik bingung melihat dirinya menghadapkan punggungnya—yang nampak kokoh—dihadapanku. Ia menoleh kearahku.

"Naiklah." Senyumannya tersungging manis di bibirnya. "Aku akan menggendongmu. Tempat tinggalku tidak jauh dari sini."

Terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku menuruti perintahnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau orang ini bukanlah orang jahat.

Aku menikmati tiap langkah kaki milik pemuda ini di gendongannya, rasanya sungguh nyaman dan hangat. Seakan terhipnotis aku semakin menyamankan diri di gendongannya.

"U-uh, siapa namamu?" tanyaku setelah beberapa menit kami lewati dalam hening.

Aku merasa punggungnya bergetar kecil, ia tertawa. "Kau baru menanyakan namaku setelah aku menggendongmu?" aku cemberut mendengarnya. "Kau terlebih dahulu yang memperkenalkan diri."

Aku merenggut kesal. "Tidak mau. Jika kau tidak mau memberitahukan namamu, aku akan memanggilmu Pangeran Tampan." Aku merasakan langkah kakinya berhenti. Apa dia tidak suka ucapanku?

Pada akhirnya kaki-kaki jenjang miliknya membawaku melangkah lagi, aku meliriknya yang sedang tersenyum. "Kau unik sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Malaikat Manis."

Aku terbelalak. Unik katanya? Dan apa juga panggilan itu yang membuat pipiku memanas. Aku memukul pundaknya kecil. "Sungguh, namamu siapa wahai Pangeran Tampan?" aku menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Kau dulu, wahai Malaikat Manis." Dia tersenyum menantang.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Akhirnya aku mengalah. "Panggil saja Naruto."

"Naruto, eh? Nama yang bagus" ia kembali tersenyum padaku yang berada di gendongan punggungnya. "Panggil aku Itachi."

Itachi? Aku tersenyum, "Nama yang keren." Pujiku.

"Terimakasih Malaikat Manis."

"Hei namaku Naruto, Pangeran Tampan!" protesku. Ia nampak tidak mempedulikan protesku.

"Aku rasa _piggy-back_ ini sangat romantis." Pipiku kembali memanas. Ah, orang ini.

Tiap langkah yang menembus dinginnya malam kami hangatkan dalam obrolan kecil. Itachi, sungguh hangat.

.

.

Esoknya aku menemui kedua sahabatku yang ngotot ingin bertemu denganku usai kejadian Sasori semalam.

Ya, semalam aku bermalam di tempat Itachi—aku lebih sering memanggilnya Niichan atau Pangeran Tampan—setelah insiden heroiknya yang menggendongku ketika terluka. Selain tampan, dia juga baik, terlebih lagi sifatnya yang lembut itu membuatku senang berada di dekatnya.

"_Jika butuh bantuan, hubungi aku langsung dan jangan sungkan."_

Uh, pipiku kembali terasa memanas mengingat apa yang ia katakan semalam.

"..menghubungiku—hei Naruto! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" aku tersentak saat bahuku di guncang oleh Kiba. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Hah? Kau bicara apa?"

Kiba mendengus sebal. "Kubilang ketika kejadian itu terjadi kau langsung menghubungiku agar aku juga dapat menghajarnya." Aku tertawa hambar. Aku memang tidak memberitahu Kiba, hanya Gaara yang kuberitahu kemarin. Kemudian Gaara yang mengatakan kalau aku telah melihat apa yang telah Sasori perbuat.

Sekitar pukul sembilan pagi tadi, baru saja aku menginjakkan kaki di apartementku—di antar Itachi tentu saja—Kiba menelfonku dengan suara histerisnya di seberang sana. Langsung saja ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melihat keadaanku, dan akhirnya kedua sahabatku ini datang ke apartement yang aku sewa ini.

"Lalu bagaimana? Sudah dapat pekerjaan?" Bisa aku lihat Kiba yang langsung memelototi Gaara.

"Kau—" Telunjuk Kiba mengarah ke wajah Gaara. "Temenmu sedang sedih pasca break-up dengan kekasihnya kau bertanya soal pekerjaan?"

"Semalam aku bertemu dengan seorang pria—"

"Kau sudah mendapat kekasih baru? _Fantastic_!" Belum sempat kata-kataku terselesaikan, Kiba menyelanya.

"Kiba jangan menyela!" protesku. "Bukan kekasihku. Singkatnya aku bertemu orang baik yang menolongku semalam, berkenalan, lalu berteman."

"Kau yakin dia orang baik." Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Siapa dia?"

"Itachi. Namanya Itachi." Bisa kulihat sejenak mata Gaara melebar. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Semoga dia tidak seperti Sasori saja."

"Apa dia tampan?" Kiba menatapku bertanya. Aku tertawa. Sempat-sempatnya bungsu Inuzuka ini bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu. Lebih tampan dari Shikamaru milikmu itu." Melihat Kiba yang nampak memajukan bibirnya terlihat lucu di mataku, aku sungguh tidak bisa berhenti meledeknya.

"Sudah." Lerai Gaara. "Sebaiknya kita makan siang di luar. Aku yang bayar." Ucapan Gaara disambut sorak gembira dari aku dan Kiba. Senang sekali memiliki dua sahabat baik yang selalu ada untukmu. Namun, masalahku belum selesai sampai disini.

_Aku akan meminta bantuan Pangeran Tampan setelah ini._

_._

_._

_**To be Next Chapter **_

_._

_._

Marahlah kalian sama saya karena Sasuke belum masuk-masuk juga sampai chapter ini! Dx

Saya berusaha buat masukin Sasuke di chapter ini tapi ternyata memang belum pas :'( padahal Sasuke itu peran utama juga! DX

Dan lagi ini kenapa ada ItaNaru?! Dan kenapa panggilan mereka itu _cheesy_ bangeeet! (Saya sebenernya suka ItaNaru X3)

Dan Naruto itu mendadak sadistic =_= saya ga mau Naruto nangis depan Saso!

_Satu lagi. For your information_, Itachi bakal masuk sebagai **salah satu peran utama** di fanfic ini, _so welcome_ Itachi-kun~ peran Itachi sangat penting disini :3

Dan ada pertanyaan soal apa itu _metroseksual _bakal di jawa sam Itachi-kun ;)

**Itachi**: Karena di lihat ada beberapa _reviewers_ yang bertanya soal **metroseksual**, aku akan jawab dengan singkat, metroseksual adalah istilah yang di tunjukan untuk kalangan laki-laki yang menampilkan ciri-ciri yang sering di kaitkan dengan homoseksual seperti memperhatikan penampilan secara berlebihan, tapi mereka bukan _homoseks_. Dalam kasus di fanfic ini Naruto masuk dalam kategori metroseksual dan juga homoseksual *smirk*

Okay, itu penjelasan dari Itachi-kun, semoga membantu ;)

_Thanks to:_

**RisaSano, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii,Putrifibrianto96, Himawari Wia, bellakyu, Ineedtohateyou, Harpaairiry, mifta cinya, A-Drei, wildapolaris, hanazawa kay, Hanami N, Ocana, Mayuyu, tomo, Imel jawels, cherry, widi orihara, RaFa Llight S.N, ukkychan, Naru-chan, Haruko Akemi, yuichi, **dan siapapun yang telah review, dan mau membaca fanfic ini ^o^

Saya kaget responnya cukup positif, hehe_. I really enjoy writting this fic_. Sampai The Perfect Marriage kebelantaran TToTT

Apabila ada yang ingin di tanyakan, atau ada kesalahan dalam fanfic ini silahkan beritahu saya, saya senang hati menerima.

**Thanks for reading** :D

.

_**Review please**_ *bow*


	3. The Handsome Father

"_Jika butuh bantuan, hubungi aku langsung dan jangan sungkan_."

Lagi-lagi pipiku memanas ketika mengingat-ingat apa yang di katakan pemuda tampan bernama Itachi itu padaku. Aku menghela nafas, menundukkan wajahku. Kata-katanya itu, uh, terdengar sangat heroik.

Aku menatap layar handphoneku, menggigit bibir bawahku rau apa aku harus menghubungi Itachi-nii atau tidak. Kita baru saja bertemu. Apa iya dia akan membantuku?

Memantapkan hatiku, dan juga karena keadaanku yang mendesak sekarang, aku mencari nama Itachi di kontak _handphone_ku, menghubungi Itachi.

Untuk beberapa detik hanya terdengar suara dari nada sambung. Rasanya kenapa berdebar begini, sih?

"_Ya?"_

Aku tersentak mendengar suara di seberang sana. Itachi-nii mengangkat panggilan dariku. "I—Itachi-nii, ini aku, Naruto."

"_Ah, Malaikat Manis. Jadi, mau menemuiku dimana?"_

"Kau—" ternyata dia tahu aku ingin menemuinya. "Terlalu _to-the-point_ sekali."

Aku bisa mendengar tawa Itachi di seberang sana. Dia mentertawakan dirinya sendiri kah_? "Maaf ya, mungkin itu kebiasaanku."_ Itachi berdehem. _"Kita bertemu setengah jam lagi. Akan aku kirim alamatnya via email, oke Peri Cantik?"_

A—apa itu? "Panggilan macam apa itu!" protesku. "Aku bukan wanita!"

"_Sampai bertemu setengah jam lagi, jaa."_

"Hei—Itachi!"

Aku menatap layar handphoneku kesal. Apa-apaan Itachi itu? Ugh, pria itu.

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru** _slight_ ItaNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), bahasa yang di pakai untuk percakapan (sengaja) tidak baku, etc..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

_Chapter 3 : The Handsome Father_

.

.

Aku mengaduk-aduk ramen yang ada di hadapanku dengan pandangan tidak selera. Bukannya aku tidak suka ramen lagi, jujur saja, ramen adalah makanan yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini melebihi makanan apapun. Tapi mungkin, tidak untuk ramen yang satu ini. Aku bahkan belum mencobanya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, ketika pelayan itu menyajikannya untukku.

Setelah menelfon Itachi, setengah jam kemudian aku bergegas menuju ke tempat dimana Itachi ingin bertemu denganku. Jujur saja, aku kaget bukan main ketika Itachi mentraktirku makan. Tapi, lebih kaget lagi ketika tahu dimana tempat Itachi akan mentraktirku makan ramen.

Kedai ramen di sudut gang kecil yang jauh dari jalan raya. Sempit, dan, sumpek? Ah, entahlah. Ini bahkan tidak terlihat seperti kedai makanan untukku. _Ichiraku Ramen_.

Aku pernah di traktir makan oleh beberapa pemuda kenalanku, atau temanku, bahkan pria yang menyukaiku. Semuanya cukup menarik, dari yang tampilannya biasa bahkan sampai yang tampilannya luar biasa. Semurah-murahnya mereka mengajakku makan, ya hanya sampai di cafe. Tapi ini? Oleh pemuda tampan keren macam Itachi? Aku diajak makan di tempat kumuh antah berantah ini!

Ramen ini, _uh_, aku meringis menatap ramen yang nampak menyeramkan di mataku. Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku ke tempat macam ini. Itachi benar-benar deh.

"Kalau tidak cepat di makan, nanti bisa mengembang ramenmu." Aku menoleh ke Itachi. "Nanti malah tidak enak untuk di makan. Sayang kan?"

"Kau—" aku mendesis, menunjuk ramen itu. "Serius ingin membuatku makan ini?" aku berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Yah, aku juga punya etika. "Kau gila!"

Itachi terkekeh. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak buruk kok." Aku menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Itachi telah menghabiskan ramennya? Tidak keracunan kah ia?

"Ini tempat yang kotor Itachi." Ujarku. "Mana mungkin kita bisa makan di tempat macam ini? Kau bisa keracunan!"

Itachi menghela nafasnya. "Aku telah menghabiskan satu mangkuk, apa aku terlihat keracunan?" Aku menggeleng. "Percayalah, ramen ini enak, tidak seburuk tampilannya atau tempat di jualnya. Aku sering kesini."

_I—Itachi sering makan disini_? Yang benar saja! Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "K—kau bercanda?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Itachi tersenyum menatapku. "Makanlah. Aku tahu dari tampilanmu selama ini kau selalu makan di restoran mewah. Disamping itu, belajarlah untuk bersyukur untuk segala yang kau dapatkan."

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Mungkin benar katanya, aku tidak pernah bersyukur atas segala yang aku dapatkan, mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk belajar.

Aku tersentak ketika tangan hangat Itachi menyentuh pipiku. "Makanlah." Ia tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku.

Aku menyerupun ramen yang sedari tadi enggan unuk aku sentuh. Betapa terkejutnya aku merasakan ramen yang hampir dingin ini. Rasanya bahkan lebih enak daripada yang di sajikan oleh Restoran ternama.

Aku menatap Itachi. "Enak!" Itachi tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, mengusap sudut bibirku. "Makanlah."

Aku mengangguk, memakan ramenku lagi. Sementara Itachi kini sedang memesan dango untuknya sendiri. Ah, Itachi-nii ternyata suka dango.

Pelajaran yang kudapatkan kali ini. _Bersyukur_.

.

.

Aku meminum _cola_ku sambil mengayunkan kakiku agar ayunan yang aku naiki ini bergoyang. Setelah acara makan siang bersama Itachi, pemuda bermata onyx itu mengajakku ke tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Itachi.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, Itachi izin untuk mencari kamar kecil. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali sih?

Sore hari begini, tempat ini cukup ramai di datangi oleh beberapa orang tua yang membawa anak mereka bermain atau beberapa pasangan yang nampak bermesraan di tempat umum macam ini.

Mataku tertuju pada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain beberapa meter dariku. Mereka tampak saling berkejaran, mendorong satu sama lain, berteriak dan akhirnya terjatuh. Sebagai tambahan, menangis.

Aku meringis mendengar suara tangisan salah satu anak kecil yang tadi berlari-larian itu, tidak lama ada sesosok wanita yang menghampirinya, mungkin Ibunya? Dan wanita itu memarahi teman-teman anaknya.

Aku menatap mereka aneh. Anaknya juga kan salah, kenapa dia tidak memarahi anaknya juga? Itulah yang tidak aku suka dari anak kecil. Nakal tapi cengeng. Walaupun kadang mereka terlihat menggemaskan, manis, dan lucu. Pokoknya aku, Namikaze Naruto. Tidak suka anak kecil. Titik.

Aku tersadar dari pergulatan pikiranku ketika seseorang menepuk pucuk kepalaku lembut. "Itachi." Pemuda itu berjalan ke hadapanku. "Lama sekali." Aku memajukan bibir bawahku.

Itachi tersenyum. "Maaf, maaf." Pemuda bermata malam itu memilih duduk di ayunan tepat di sebelahku sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Aku terus memperhatikannya.

Beberapa detik terdiam, Itachi menoleh ke arahku yang memang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan dirinya. "Naruto, kau ingin bekerja kan?"

"Tentu. Makanya aku minta bantuan Itachi-nii kan." Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa Niichan?"

"Sebetulnya ada pekerjaan untukmu." Aku menatap Itachi-nii penasaran. "Apa itu, apa itu?" tanyaku antusias.

"Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu sulit. Tidak terlalu melelahkan buatmu, dan baiknya ini pekerjaan tidak berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Aku tahu kau paling tidak mau tersorot matahari." Aku tertawa. Iya, aku memang paling malas dengan pekerjaan di luar ruangan dan terkena sinar matahari. Walau kulitku berwarna _tan_, bukan berarti aku orang yang suka berjemur. Ini bawaan lahir.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran. Itachi-nii tampak berpikir sesaat, lalu menatapku serius.

"Tapi kau harus janji mau bekerja di tempat ini, aku malas mencarikan pekerjaan lagi." Aku menelan ludahku sendiri ketika mendengar Itachi bicara. Kenapa nada bicaranya jadi serius begitu?

Aku mengangguk ragu-ragu. Itachi tersenyum puas. "Kau mau kan menjadi _Nanny_?"

E—eto? Tadi Itachi bilang apa? Aku menatapnya bingung. "Huh?"

"Menjadi _Nanny_, tidak sulit kan?" ujarnya lagi.

Huh? Apa tadi? _Nanny_? Tapi, "_N—Nanny_ itu kan perempuan!" pekikku. "Lagipula pekerjaan macam apa itu?"

Itachi tampak mengusap kupingnya setelah mendengar teriakanku. Eh? Aku berteriak keras kah? Aku menatap sekeliling, beberapa orang memandangiku bingung. Aku menundukan wajahku, mengisaratkan aku meminta maaf pada mereka, dan setelah itu mereka kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing. Oh, _God_! Aku malu sekali.

"Itachi-nii, kau bercanda kan?" tanyaku. Aku menatap Itachi-nii yang masih mengusap telinganya, terbesit rasa bersalah di benakku. Tapi, itu kan salahnya mengagetkanku dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Apa salahnya Naruto?" aku memandangnya. Tentu saja salah! _Nanny_ kan kata yang—biasanya—di pakai untuk pengasuh anak. Lagipula, "Kau mau aku jadi pengasuk anak?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Aku dengar ada yang memerlukan pengasuh anak." Aku menggeleng tanda tidak setuju. Aku kan tidak suka anak kecil yang cengeng, nakal, dan bau ompol .

Itachi menghela nafas, ia seakan dapat membaca pikiranku. "Ayolah, Naruto. Pekerjaan ini tidak terlalu merepotkanmu. Anak yang nanti akan kau urus juga berusia empat tahun, anak seusia itu tidak akan terlalu nakal. Dan juga tidak akan mengompol." Jelasnya. "Upah yang di tawarkan oleh keluarga itu juga lumayan besar untuk pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu rumit. Kau hanya perlu mengawasi anak kecil saja."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Iya sih, keadaanku saat ini betul-betul sedang di ujung jurang, uangku habis, dan lagi aku harus mendapatkan uang untuk makan dan bayar sewa. Tapi, anak kecil? Aku kan tidak suka anak kecil.

"Ehm, dan lagi," aku menoleh kearah Itachi. "Kau akan tinggal disana. Jadi tidak perlu pusing membayar sewa tempat tinggalmu atau makan. Mereka menanggungnya."

Aku melongo. Wow, bukankah itu hal bagus untukku? Sudah di bayar, di fasilitasi tempat tinggal dan di kasih makan pula! Sebagai gantinya aku harus mengurus anak kecil bau ompol dan nakal, walau kata Itachi anak empat tahun tidak mengompol sih.

"Tapi, Itachi-nii," aku membayangkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak akan di suruh berpakaian seperti '_Nanny_', kan? Niichan tahu maksudku kan?" Aku menatapnya. Yah, berpakaian seperti maid-maid yang ada di _Anime_ dan _Manga_ itu, membuat aku geli membayangkannya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Itachi malah tertawa terbahak, membuatku bingung. "Ya Tuhan, Naruto," Itachi-nii mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi itu yang kau takutkan? Di suruh berpakaian layaknya _Maid_?" Aku mengangguk. Yah, bukan hanya itu saja sih.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum aneh. "Ada-ada saja kau ini. Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini kan laki-laki." Ucapnya. "Kau hanya perlu mengasuh anak kecil berusia empat tahun, itu saja. Tidak ada persyaratan konyol macam itu."

Aku menunduk malu, itu kan terlintas di pikiran liarku. "Kau yang bilang '_Nanny_'! Wajar aku berpikir begitu." Aku menyalahkan Itachi.

Itachi-nii menghela nafas berat. "Itu kan hanya perumpamaan untuk pengasuh anak, Naruto." Aku mengangguk lesu, merasa tidak enak pada Itachi-nii. Dia memandangku tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Aku menimang-nimang menerima tawaran Itachi atau tidak. Sungguh sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menerimanya, namun aku mengingat-ingat yang harus aku lakukan adalah mengurus mahluk yang aku tidak suka—anak kecil.

Entah kapan Itachi telah berada di hadapanku, aku baru sadar ketika ia berjongkok dan memegang tanganku, menatapku. "Tenang saja. Jika ada kau butuh bantuan, aku akan datang dan membantumu." Tangan Itachi menangkup pipi kananku. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menelan ludahku. Rasa hangat ini seperti mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Perasaan ini, aku merasa aman dan di lindungi.

Aku mengangguk, sudah aku putuskan aku menerima tawaran Itachi. "Aku mau bekerja sebagai pengasuh. Tapi," Itachi memandangku penuh tanya. Aku tersenyum. "Ketika aku dajam zona tidak nyamanku, kau akan jadi orang nomor satu yang kelimpungan, Niichan. Kau harus menjagaku, Pangeran Tampan."

Itachi-nii tersenyum. "_Sou ka_," Dia berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku, mengajakku ikut berdiri dengannya. Sungguh terkejut ketika aku sadar Itachi-nii membawaku kepelukannya.

"N—Niichan."

"Mulai sekarang," Itachi berbisik di telingaku, aku merinding merasakan hembusan nafasnya di tengkukku. "Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, Naruto."

.

.

_Hiden Leaf Street No 10_

Aku mencocokkan alamat rumah yang Itachi berikan padaku. Ini dia rumahnya. Terlihat sangat besar—tidak sebesar rumahku sih, pekarangannya tampak sangat luas.

Eh, _chotto_! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Harusnya kan aku segera menekan bel!

Tanpa berpikir lagi aku menekan bel rumah calon majikanku ini. Ugh, majikan?

'_Siapa disana? Dan ada kepeluan apa Anda kemari?'_

"E—eto, aku Naruto. Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan disini."

Setelah menjawab _Speaker Bell__*****_, gerbang pintu terbuka. Kakiku melangkah masuk, berjalan menyusuri seperti jalan setapak ini. Mataku menatap sekeliling. Wow, tamannya benar-benar luas dan indah. _Design_ rumah ini seperti rumah tradisional Jepang namun di padu dengan kesan _modern_. Aku terkagum.

Aku bisa melihat sesosok pria berkuncir tinggi dengan luka melintang di hidungnya berdiri di depan pintu. Pria itu menyilangkan tangannya dada, menatapku galak. Aku mendekatinya takut-takut.

"Jadi kau mau melamar jadi pengasuh disini?" Aku mengangguk takut. Pria itu memperhatikanku _from head to toe_. Kemudian menatap mataku tajam. Aku tersentak, menelan ludahku.

"Namamu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Na—" Aku menggeleng. Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu namaku Namikaze Naruto kan? Oh, ayolah, sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Namikaze adalah marga dari konglomerat Jepang, Pengusaha sukses, Namikaze Minato, alias Ayahku! Aku mengulum bibir bawahku. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Yah, setidaknya marga Ibuku tidak terlalu di kenal.

"Kau terlalu _boy_-ish untuk ukuran Gadis." A—apa? Gadis? Aku menatap garang pria di hadapanku yang juga memandangiku. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu kecewa, _Sir_. Aku laki-laki." Ujarku tak senang. Bisa aku lihat dia sedikit tidak percaya.

"Yah." Dia mengangguk. "Aku tahu kok kau laki-laki. Hanya memastikan." Aku mendengus sebal.

"Namaku Umino Iruka." Dia memperkenalkan diri. "Aku kepala pelayan di rumah ini." Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku kira dia yang punya rumah ini! "Jadi Uzumaki-san. Apa alasan anda bekerja disini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku butuh uang." Jawabku dengan jujur. Pria itu terlihat terkejut. Salah ya kata-kataku?

"Aku menghargai kejujuranmu, anak muda." Aku hanya mengangguk. "Lalu apa hobimu?"

Kenapa dia malah bertanya hobiku? Aku menatapnya aneh. "Hobiku menyiram bunga_******_." Aku melihat pria di kuncir tinggi itu menganga. Aku mengangkat alisku. "Ada yang salah Umino-san?"

"Tidak." Pria itu menggeleng. "Hanya saja hobimu itu benar-benar unik." Aku mengangguk-angguk. Yah, bukan dia orang pertama yang kaget akan hobiku. Mungkin mereka aneh akan hobiku yang satu ini.

"Lalu, Uzumaki-san. Apa kebisaanmu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku berpikir sejenak. Kebisaanku?

"Aku bisa mengoprasikan komputer. Fasih berbahasa Inggris, Jerman, dan Prancis. Aku juga bisa—"

"Cukup!" pria itu menghentikanku. Lho, aku salah ya? "Kau hanya akan jadi pengasuh anak, Uzumaki-san." Aku mengangguk takut. Takutnya aku salah kata kembali, pria ini malah menolakku untuk bisa bekerja di rumah ini.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabku, okay?" aku mengangguk. "Kau bisa memasak?" aku mengangguk.

"Bisa menyuapi anak?" aku menggeleng.

"Bisa memandikan anak kecil?" Kembali menggeleng.

"Bisa menjaga anak kecil?" Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng.

"Kau —" pria itu menunjukku frustasi. "Tidak tahu cara merawat anak kecil sama sekali?" aku mengangguk. Pria itu tampak mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Ya Tuhanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau melamar menjadi pengasuh?" erangnya frustasi. Aku bingung melihat pria ini yang nampak kesal ini. "Aku kan butuh uang." Jawabku.

"Kau—" pria itu menunjuk wajahku tidak sopan. Aku merinding melihat wajah kecoklatan itu yang agak memerah kesal. "Aku kagum dengan kejujuranmu anak muda."

Aku tersenyum senang. "Artinya aku boleh bekerja disini?" tanyaku. Pria dengan luka yang melintang di hidungnya itu menggeleng, aku mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa?"

"Kau pikir hanya dengan kejujuran saja semua beres?" Iruka menyilangkan tangannya di dada—angkuh. "Sebelum kau merawat Tuan Muda, kau akan kulatih untuk menjadi pengasuh yang baik."

Aku mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti. "E—eh? Tapi pelatihan untuk mengasuh anak itu yang bagaimana?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara!" pria ini menarik tanganku, membawaku ke halaman belakang rumah besar calon majikanku. "Kau cukup ikuti kataku saja."

"E—EH?!"

.

.

_GILAAAA_!_ BEGINI CARANYA AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAMAR SEBAGAI PENGASUH DISINIII_!

Iruka benar-benar menyiksaku secara lahir delapan jam ini! Mulai dari mengajariku mencuci piring, mencuci pakaian mulai dari yang bau ompol anak kecil, kotor dengan lumpur, bekas makan, bekas muntahan, _ARGHHH_!

"Akh!" aku memekik ketika merasakan nyeri di jari-jariku. Ini sudah dua jam berlalu, Iruka masih menyuruhku mencuci pakaian anak kecil ini dengan tangan. Dengan tangan! Gila, primitif sekali pemikiran pria yang katanya Kepala Pelayan di rumah ini. Di saat banyak produsen yang menawarkan mesin cuci yang canggih agar memudahkan kita mencuci pakaian, pria ini malah berpemikiran kolot menyuruhku mencuci dengan tangan! Alasannya sih—

"Mesin tidak menjamin kebersihan. Pakaian Tuan Muda haruslah bersih."

_Shit_! Terkutuklah kau anak kecil yang akan menjadi Tuan Mudaku!

"Hei, anak muda! Kau mau mencuci pakaian atau mengajak gulat pakaian?" Aku memandang Iruka sinis. Tidak tahu kah bahwa aku berusaha mencuci pakaian ini dengan segenap rasa kesal serta umpatan untuk Tuan Muda yang tidak aku kenal dan pria ini?

"Aku mencuci kok, Iruka-san." Aku berusaha mencuci se-normal mungkin, dan menahan rasa kesalku. Demi Ibuku yang berambut merah, rasanya aku ingin mencabik-cabik pakaian nista ini.

"Jangan melamun, anak muda!" bentak Iruka. "Lihat, air cucimu jadi kemana-mana, membuat tanah menjadi becek begini!"

Aku menggeram kesal dalam hati, merutuki pria bernama Umino Iruka yang cerewetnya minta ampun ini. Ibunya ngidam apa sih ketika hamil dia? Burung beo bakar? "Kau sendiri kan yang mengusulkan mengajariku ini-itu di tempat ini?"

"Kau menyalahkanku?" aku sontak menggeleng, tidak mau kena semprot dari Iruka. "Lanjutkan kerjamu dengan cepat. Masih ada satu ember lagi yang belum kau cuci."

Aku meringis. "Bukankah harusnya aku menjadi pengasuh anak? Bukannya pembantu rumah tangga begini." Ucapku sambil memeras pakaian.

"Sebagai pengasuh kau juga sebaiknya memiliki kebisaan yang lain, jangan hanya fokus di satu bidang saja." Aku mendengus mendengar jawaban Iruka. Terdengar seperti Guru Bimbingan Konserling yang menasehati muridnya untuk masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi mana.

_Siaaal_. Tanganku benar-benar sudah terasa keram sedari tadi kerjaku berjongkok sambil mengucek-ngucek pakaian kotor. Kupingku juga panas mendengar celotehan Iruka tentang ini dan itu. Bisakah ini jadi lebih sial lagi?

"Setelah kau menjemur semuanya, kita akan menemui Tuan Muda."

_Oh, God_!

.

.

_19:25 p.m_

Kaku, sakit, tanganku serasa mau copot dari tempatnya. Setelah memeras tenagaku habis-habisan, pria dengan bekas luka yang melintangi hidungnya menyuruhku istirahat dan membersihkan tubuhku sebelum bertemu dengan Tuan Muda yang akan aku asuh dan orang tuanya. Sebelumnya juga Iruka menyuruhku makan terlebih dahulu, mungkin ia kasihan melihatku yang seperti pembantu yang di jajah Tuannya.

Tapi demi apapun, inilah yang aku takutkan. Bertemu dengan anak asuhku. Rasanya aku ingin bersembunyi di kolong meja makan saja.

"Ada dua Tuan Muda yang nanti akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu." Aku menjerit dalam hati mendengar ucapan Iruka jika ada dua orang monster kecil yang akan aku urus. "Namanya Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Obito, mereka kembar."

Aku ternganga, dua setan kembar yang akan aku asuh! Hatiku merengek minta kabur. "A—aku mengurus dua anak?"

Iruka menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Akan aku jelaskan watak dari Tuan Muda. Yang pertama, Uchiha Shisui." Pandangan Iruka nampak menerawang kedepan, seakan membayangkan sesuatu. "Shisui adalah anak yang pendiam dan sedikit ketus untuk anak seukurannya. Kata-katanya sedikit tajam, dan juga sinis. Jadi kau harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya."

Aku bergidik ngeri. "Memang usianya berapa?" Iruka melihat ke arahku. "Empat tahun. Oh genap lima tahun bulan depan." Aku menelan ludah. Anak empat tahun bisa bersikap seperti itu ya?

"Lalu, Obito. Dia kebalikan dari Shisui. Obito adalah anak yang periang dan cukup aktif seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Namun sikapnya kadang tidak bisa di tebak, dan lagi dia itu jahil." Jelas Iruka. "Oh, ya. Jangan sekali-kali kau melawan Tuan Muda, mereka berdua dapat berlaku kasar pada siapapun, kecuali orang yang mereka sayangi. Walau mereka terkadang jahil."

Iruka terkikik, aku menatap horor. _God_! Aku makin menjerit dalam hati. Yang akan aku urus ini anak manusia atau anak _ogre_ sih? Kok kedengarannya mengerikan sekali?

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri rumah besar ini. Iruka menjelaskan tempat ini dan itu dan ruang ini dan itu di rumah ini. Katanya ada beberapa tempat yang tidak boleh sembarangan Pelayan masuki—kamar utama dan kamar Tuan Muda. Aku mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar penjelasan dari Iruka.

"Nah kita sampai." Langkahku dan Iruka berhenti di depan pintu kayu dengan ukiran yang sangat unik—menurutku. Aku menatap Iruka bertanya ruang apa ini. "Ini ruang keluarga Uchiha-sama." Aku hanya mengangguk paham.

Iruka mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut, hingga mendengar jawaban dari seseorang dalam ruangan itu, memerintahkan untuk masuk. Aku menatap ragu saat Iruka membuka pintu kayu itu, rasanya takut sekali bertemu dua anak kembar yang akan aku asuh setelah ini. Iruka meremas pundakku seakan mengisyaratkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setelahnya, kami berdua memasuki ruang keluarga rumah ini. Mataku menangkap ada tiga orang ada disana—satu pemuda yang tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku duduk di sofa dengan pose angkuh, dan dua anak kecil yang bercanda di lantai yang di lapisi karpet beludru.

Aku menelan ludahku, jantungku berdebar-debar ketika tiga pasang mata yang sekelam malam itu menatapku.

"Malam, Uchiha-sama." Iruka menundukkan dirinya, akupun mengikuti. "Dia Uzumaki Naruto, yang akan menjadi pengasuh Shisui-sama dan Obito-sama."

"Y—yoroshiku onegaisimasu." Aku benar-benar kaku ketika melihat pemuda tinggi dengan surai raven itu menghampiriku dan Iruka. Melihatku _from head to toe_. Apa penampilanku salah ya? Aku memakai celana _training adidas_ dan juga hoddie berwarna biru muda. Apa terlihat kurang bagus?

"Sangat tidak formal." Komentar si raven sinis. Pemuda ini, sangat amat terlihat angkuh!

Aku menundukkan tubuhku, tanda menyesal. "Sumimasen."

Bisa aku dengar helaan nafas dari pemuda jangkung di hadapanku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa pemuda tampan ini kakak dari dua anak yang akan aku asuh? Kenapa bukan dia saja sih yang harus aku asuh—eh?

"Maafkan saya, Uchiha-sama." Iruka menundukkan dirinya juga, merasa ini semua hanya kesalahannya.

"Lupakan." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito."

Aku segera menyambut uluran tangan pemuda di hadapanku. Ternyata tidak se-angkuh yang aku kira. Dia mau berjabat tangan dengan bawahannya. "Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku, Uchiha-sama." Aku memperkenalkan diri. E—eh? Tunggu! "A—ayah?"

"Hn. Aku adalah Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito." Jelasnya lagi singkat, melepas genggaman kami. "Dan jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

_KENAPA DENGAN DUNIA INI_?

Aku mematung. Ternyata pemuda tinggi dan tampan ini, yang sempat aku kagumi karena ketampanannya ini, DUDA? DUDA ANAK DUA! Pemuda ini menyandang status Duda paling keren yang pernah aku temui.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam membiarkan pemuda tampan dan angkuh sepertinya men-duda? Mengurus dua anak sendirian.

Tidak sendirian sih, kan ada pelayan-pelayan di rumah ini. Dan juga mungkin karena dia kurang _sexy_? Aku tertawa terbahak dalam hati.

"Boleh aku panggil Naruto?" aku tersentak mendengar suara baritone seksi itu. Aku menatapnya sambil mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku percayakan Shisui dan Obito padamu."

Aku menatap dua bocah yang masih terduduk di tempatnya tadi sambil memandangiku. Aku bergidik ngeri, horor sekali mereka. Sasuke memberi isyarat padaku untuk menghampiri kedua—yang masih tidak kupercayai—anaknya. Aku melangkah sangat lambat kearah mereka.

"H—hai." Aku berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan mereka. _Mengerikaaan_. Mereka terus menatapku datar, aku tersenyum canggung. "Aku Naruto, mulai sekarang aku teman kalian."

_Oops_! Kenapa aku malah menyebut teman! Refleks aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan, dua anak di hadapanku ternganga. Mati aku. "Gomen ne. Aku ulangi lagi ya perkenalannya?"

Tidak ada respon.

Hening.

Aku meringis, merutuki kebodohanku. Aku memukul kepalaku. Bodoh.

"Nalu-chan kenapa kepalanya di pukul?" aku berhenti memukuli kepalaku, terkejut salah satu anak kecil yang belum aku ketahui namanya mengelus kepalaku. "Obito mau jadi teman Nalu-chan."

Aku cengok. Anak kecil ini masih mengelus-elus kepalaku seperti orang yang mengelus kucing peliharaannya. "A—ah, arigatou Obito."

"Hehe, sini aku kenalin sama Shisui-nii." Anak kecil yang aku ketahui namanya adalah Obito kini menghampiri anak kecil yang lumayan mirip dengannya, mungkin bedanya di letak bulu mata? "Ini Shisui-nii. Dia kakaknya Obito."

"H—hai, Shisui-sama." Aku menyapanya, melambaikan tangan di depannya. "Naruto desu."

"Hn." Aku tertohok. Anak kecil ini agak berbeda. "Panggil Shisui saja." Aku tersenyum hambar, melihat tingkah Shisui yang datar-datar saja kelihatannya.

"Mulai sekarang, Naruto yang akan bermain dengan kalian kalau Tousan tidak ada. Mengerti?" Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sampingku—mengharuskan aku untuk mendangkak melihatnya—menatap anak-anaknya serius. Mungkinkah ia tipe Ayah yang galak?

"Ha'i."

"Aku titipkan mereka padamu, Naruto." Aku mengangguk. Setelah itu Sasuke beranjak dari sampingku. Aku kira Sasuke akan keluar, namun salah. Ia duduk menyamankan diri di sofa kemudian membaca buku.

"Nalu-chan." Perhatianku dari Sasuke berpindah ke bocah yang kini memeluk leherku—Obito. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Nalu-chan halus temani Obito belmain telus."

Aku terkikik mendengar Obito bicara. Masih cadel ternyata. "Tentu, itu tugasku mulai sekarang." Aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku. "Obito-chan, tapi jangan panggil aku begitu." Ucapku pura-pura ngambek.

Mata hitam bulat milik Obito menatapku sedih. "Kan Nalu-chan imut. Obito jadi suka. Nalu-chan ga suka sama aku?"

Aku tertohok. Kenapa aku tidak tahan melihat mahluk manis di hadapanku ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku memeluknya. "Aku suka kok. Jangan nangis ya."

Bocah dalam pelukanku ini tertawa dengan kerasnya. Aku melepas pelukan, menatap Obito sebal. "Nalu-chan kena!"

Aku di jahili. Ternyata anak ini sama saja dengan anak kecil yang lain, menyebalkan. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Obito yang masih tertawa keras.

Tapi perhatianku teralih pada anak yang mirip dengan Obito yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku dan Obito dalam diam. "Shisui?"

"Hn." Balasnya. Aku menghampirinya. Penasaran aku dengan anak Sasuke-san yang satu ini. Kenapa terlihat sangat diam?

"Shisui-kun tidak suka padaku ya?" tanyaku. Anak dengan bulu mata lentik itu menggeleng. Aku bingung menghadapi manusia pendiam, merasa canggung.

Aku menghelus helaian rambut hitam pendeknya. Shisui tampak kaget, namun tidak menolak. Merasa mendapat respon positif darinya aku tersenyum lebar. "Kita kan sekarang teman?"

Ia menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Namun terlihat wajahnya masih datar. "Kau benci ya padaku?" ia menggeleng lagi. Aku mengelus pipinya yang entah mengapa terlihat menggemaskan, padahal ekspresi wajahnya datar.

"Shisui-nii memang gak banyak ngomong." Aku menoleh ke arah Obito yang sedang cemberut menatap kami. Ah, tawanya sudah terhenti ternyata. "Nalu-chan culang! Kenapa aku gak di elus pipinya!"

"E—eh?" aku menatap aneh Obito. Cemburukah ia dengan perlakuanku terhdap kakaknya. "Sini kalau Obito-chan mau aku ulus pipinya."

Dengan menurut Obito menghampiriku dan duduk di pangkuanku. Aku menatapnya heran, namun Obito menatapku penuh harapan.

_Haah_. Aku mengelus pipi Obito. Anak jahil ini mengapa begitu manja. Lalu aku menatap Shisui yang memperhatikan kami. Aku tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk paha sebelah kiriku yang kosong, mengisyaratkan agar anak itu juga ikut di pangku olehku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Shisui ikut duduk di pangkuanku. Aku tersenyum, dan tertawa dalam hati. Ini kah monster-monster kecil yang akan aku urus? Berbahaya kah mereka?

Aku mengelus kepala mereka, sepasang kembar ini terlihat tidak keberatan dan nampak suka. Aku tersenyum. Pandanganku terhenti pada Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito—Sasuke—yang menatapku dengan senyum tipis. Aku balas senyumannya. Mungkit dia memperhatikan kami?

Sungguh lucu. Bekerja sebagai seorang pengasuh anak kembar yang—menurutku—aneh, dan lagi Ayah mereka super tampan. Akan kah ini menjadi hal yang baik nantinya?

Melihat Shisui dan Obito, bisakah aku menghilangkan rasa kesalku terhadap anak kecil? Mungkin.

Terutama melihat Ayah mereka.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

_*****_) Sumpah ini saya kagak tau itu apaan Dx

_******_) Pada kenyataannya hobi Naruto memang **menyiram bunga**. Ini asli Masashi Kishimoto yang bikin Naru hobi nyirem bunga. Kalau gak percaya tanyain kakek Google :p

.

.

Gimana-gimana? Puaskah kalian melihat Sasuke di chapter ini?

Akang Sasuke si DuRen a.k.a Duda Keren *smirked* anak dua lagi :v

Yang mau kasih pendapat ayo-ayo, gimana yang fansnya Sasukece ketika mengetahui bias (?) kalian duda anak dua? Awawaw~ xD

Akan kah Naru, pengasuh sekseh jatuh cinta sama Sasuke? Atau malah sama si hot Itachi? *chidoried*

Berdasarkan review dari RisaSano-san, yang menyarankan kalau Sasuke sama istrinya cerai bukan di tinggal mati (?) saya terima :3 tadinya saya mau bikin si Sasu di tinggal koit bininya, tapi saran RisaSano-san oke punya. Sankyuu~

_Thanks to_:

**bellakyu, Himawari Wia, RisaSano, versetta, widi orihara, hanazawa kay, B-Rabbit Ai, wildapolaris, Arum Junnie, Harpaairiry, ukkychan, putrifibrianti96, Haru54, azurradeva, Guest(1), Guest(2), mifta cinya, himekaruLI, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, cherry, Hikari, kira, Hoshii, Hanami N, aster-bunny-bee, Lee Muti, kirei, tomo, secret, Yui, Guest(3), Imel jawels, bunga, **and** tsuki** :D

Yang sudah mem-**follow**, bahkan di **fav**! D'x terharuuuu :'(

Makasih banyak review dan masukan kalian buat saya semangat ngetik ToT dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran :'(

Jika ada pertanyaan, kritik, masukan, silahkan tanyakan saja :)

Atau ada yang mau minta kontak saya gitu :v *modus*

_Thanks for reading_~

.

Review pwiiiis (?) -/\-


	4. Magic Word

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, sebetulnya aku adalah pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze Minato. Itu dulu, sebelum aku di buang oleh Ayahku karena membangkang padanya karena lebih memilih—mantan—kekasihku yang tidak pernah mau aku sebut lagi namanya yang nyatanya adalah seorang bajingan tengik yang hanya memanfaatkanku.

Setelahnya, aku bertemu dengan pria tampan dengan mata menawan dan keriput seksi, Itachi. Entah aku harus bersyukur pada Tuhan karena mempertemukanku dengan Itachi yang merupakan _love at first sight_ku atau tidak karena ia membuatku terdampar—bekerja—ditempat macam ini. Terimakasih, Itachi.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua aku bekerja di keluarga Uchiha untuk menjaga iblis-iblis kecil bertampang malaikat. Anak dari duda keren Uchiha Sasuke, si kembar Shisui dan Obito. Aku mendengus sebal. Kenapa pula aku harus menerima tawaran Itachi?

Semalam, aku harus tidur larut karena aku—diwajibkan—menemani kedua setan kecil itu hingga terlelap. Membacakan dongeng lah, menyanyikan lagu tidur lah. Sialnya, para Tuan Muda susah sekali untuk tertidur. Kata Iruka sih jam tidur mereka itu memang tidak teratur dan memang terbiasa tidur larut. _Hell_, apa Ayah mereka yang tampan itu tidak mendidik anaknya dengan baik?

Dan sekarang, aku harus terbangun di pagi buta begini? Oh, tepatnya sih di bangunkan oleh Iruka. Kata pria ini sih setiap pelayan di rumah ini—termasuk aku— harus bangun sepagi ini. Kami di bayar bukan untuk bermalas-malasan.

Setelah aku merapihkan diriku sendiri —mandi—dan juga sarapan bersama beberapa pelayan yang juga di bayar Tuan Besar Uchiha, aku diajak Iruka kedapur. Aku harus menyiapkan keperluan Tuan Muda untuk sekolah termasuk membangunkan Tuan Muda nanti, jadi Iruka mengajakku terlebih dahulu ikut dengannya.

"Iruka-san, apa sebelum ini Tuan Muda juga memiliki pengasuh?" tanyaku. Kini aku dan Iruka sedang menata piring di meja makan untuk Tuan Muda dan juga Ayah mereka.

"Ada." Iruka memberi jeda. "Tapi tidak pernah ada yang bertahan lebih dari empat hari. Kau adalah pengasuh yang kesekian puluh yang masuk ke rumah ini."

Jika memang tidak ada yang bertahan lama, "Artinya Tuan Muda sangat nakal?" tanyaku kembali. Bisa aku lihat Iruka menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku menghela nafas. "Nakal seperti apa?"

"Tuan Muda sangat susah untuk di atur. Mereka berlaku seenak mereka, dan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan siapapun termasuk Sasuke-sama."

"Tidak menurut pada Sasuke-sama?" aku menautkan alis bingung. "Sasuke-sama itu Ayah mereka, kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Senakal-nakalnya aku, aku tidak membangkang terhadap orang tua, kecuali karena satu hal. Hal itu adalah yang membuatku bertemu Itachi dan bekerja disini. Ah, Itachi. Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan pria itu lagi.

"Mereka kurang begitu akrab dengan Sasuke-sama. Lagipula, jarang-jarang Sasuke-sama ada di rumah ini."

Aku semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Iruka. Jarang berada di rumah ini? Lalu rumahnya ada dimana lagi? Dirumah wanita simpanannya—eh? "Sasuke-sama punya rumah lain selain ini? Dia meninggalkan anak-anaknya?"

"Sasuke-sama lebih banyak tinggal di _apartement _yang tak jauh dari perusahaannya di banding disini." Iruka menepuk tangannya. "Naruto, saatnya membangunkan Tuan Muda. Sana, butuh waktu lama membangunkan Shisui-sama dan Obito-sama."

Aku menaruh piring yang aku lap barusan, menyerahkan sisanya pada Iruka. Kakiku beranjak dari dapur menuju ke lantai atas—kamar Tuan Muda.

Iruka bilang padaku kemarin kamar Tuan Muda adalah salah satu ruangan yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun—Obito dan Shisui memang di tempatkan di satu kamar yang sama. Tapi dengan mengejutkan, dua setan kecil itu mengajakku masuk ke kamar mereka dan memintaku untuk membacakan dongeng. Oh, bisa aku ingat bagaimana ekspresi dari Sasuke-sama, Iruka, bahkan pelayan yang lain menatap keheranan kearahku.

Langkahku terhenti di hadapan pintu eboni dengan ukiran kipas menghiasi pintu yang besar ini. Aku menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diriku dan bersabar untuk apapun yang terjadi setelah aku masuk ke kamar Shisui dan Obito.

_Tatsukete_..

Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu. Aku memasuki kamar kedua setan kecil ini dengan langkah pelan. Kamar yang di dominasi dengan warna biru donker dan putih ini membuatku berpikir keras bagaimana anak kecil menyukai warna setua ini.

Mataku menangkap Obito dan Shisui yang masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpi mereka di tempat tidur masing-masing. Walaupun mereka satu kamar, di sediakan tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ untuk Shisui dan Obito. Letaknya bersebelahan, hanya di pisahkan oleh meja nakas kecil.

Wajah mereka terlihat sangat damai dan polos, tanpa beban sedikitpun. Bagaimana bisa setan-setan ini bisa berwajah malaikat suci ketika tertidur tapi ketika mereka telah membuka mata mereka bagaikan Medusa.

Aku menyingkap tirai membuat cahaya matahari masuk menembus kaca jendela. Aku tertawa jahil ketika melihat kedua Tuan Muda menggeliat tak nyaman tersorot sinar matahari pagi. Aku menghampiri tempat tidur milik Obito terlebih dahulu.

"Obito-chan ayo bangun." Aku menyingkap _bedcover_ Obito, membuat anak kecil ini meringkuk dan bergumam tak senang.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari anak kecil yang masih tertidur ini, aku mendekatkan mulutku ke telinganya. "BANGUN!"

Obito tersentak bangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak kaget. Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Mata _onyx_nya menatapku tajam. "Nalu-tan pengganggu!" sentaknya padaku.

Aku tertohok. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil menyentak orang yang lebih tua darinya. Aku menjewer telinganya. "Tidak boleh menyentak orang yang lebih tua darimu, bocah!" bentakku.

"Akh! Lepaskan, Nalu-tan." Obito menarik-narik tanganku yang menjewernya. "Aku bilang lepaskan. Nalu-tan tuli, hah?"

Aku semakin menarik telinganya. "_Never_. Jika kau ingin aku tidak menjewermu lagi, ucapkan tolong padaku." Aku menatap Obito datar. Anak ini keras kepala. Benar-benar tidak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun kah oleh Ayahnya? Pelayannya atau bahkan gurunya? Oh, ya jelas tidak jawabannya. Mana ada yang berani melawan Tuan Muda? Tidak ada kecuali aku.

"Tidak akan!" Obito kembali menyentakku. Kali ini dengan berteriak. "Lepaskan aku, Nalu-tan! Dasal menyebalkan!"

"Terus saja seperti ini dan telingamu akan putus." Aku menyeringai kearahnya. Telinganya makin memerah. "Memohon. Gunakan kata tolong!"

"Tidak aka—aduh! Naluto hentikan dasal bodoh!" aku semakin geram di buatnya. Anak kecil macam apa yang mengatakan orang yang lebih tua darinya bodoh! Ternyata iblis kecil ini betul-betul susah sekali di ajarkan.

"Kau tidak bisa membentak orang yang lebih tua darimu, bocah!" kali ini aku gunakan sebelah tanganku yang tidak menjewer telinga Obitu untuk mencubit lengannya. "Tidak kah kau tahu sopan santun anak muda!"

Obito terisak. Yah, aku tahu pasti rasanya sakit sekali di jewer sekaligus di cubit begini. Tapi jika di biarkan anak ini akan bertingkah semaunya, membuatku gatal ingin menghajar anak kecil yang tidak punya sopan santun. "Sulitkah mengatakan tolong?" aku terkekeh menyadari betapi tingginya ego seorang anak kecil bernama Uchiha Obito ini. "Kau tidak akan kesakitan jika meminta tolong padaku untuk melepaskan jeweran dan cubitan ini."

Obito menggeleng kuat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Anak ini benar-benar deh. "Mari kita lihat seberapa kuatnya egomu menahan rasa sakit, anak muda."

"To—_hiks_—ughh.." Aku memperhatikannya. Aku rasa anak ini mulai menyerah. Aku menunggunya mengucapkan kata yang aku pinta. "To—_hikss_—long lepaskan, Nalu-tan—_hiks_—sakiiit."

Aku tersenyum puas memandangnya, melepaskan jeweran dan cubitanku. Lalu aku duduk di pinggir ranjang Obito. Menatap anak kecil ini yang menutup matanya erat dan terisak.

Tanganku mengelus bekas cubitanku di lengannya. Bisa kulihat berbekas merah begitu juga dengan telinganya. Aku bukannya tega, aku juga iba melihatnya. Hanya saja, anak ini harus di didik dengan cara—sedikit—menantang.

Aku membawa Obito dalam pelukanku. Mengusap lengannya yang aku cubit, dan meniup telinganya yang aku jewer. Anehnya, Obito sama sekali tidak menghindar. Tidak dendamkah ia padaku? Isakan anak ini malah terdengar makin jelas. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

"Nalu-tan jahat, _hiks_.." anak itu mengusap air matanya di bajuku. "Sakit." Keluhnya. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Benar-benar tidak kesal padaku, eh?

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena ini adalah pelajaran untukmu, Obito-chan." Aku mengelus surai raven Obito. "Apa salahnya sih meminta tolong. Itu yang harus kau lakukan."

Obito hanya terdiam tidak berniat menanggapi ucapanku. Bocah ini tetap saja mengesalkan. "Biar aku beri tahu kata-kata ajaib di Dunia ini."

Obito nampaknya tertarik. Mata kelam anak kecil manis berhati iblis ini menatapku berbinar. Padahal air matanya masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Apa, apa, apa?"

Aku tersenyum geli. "Tiga kata ajaib di dunia ini adalah," aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku, menggoda Obito yang semakin penasaran. "Maaf, tolong, dan terimakasih."

Mata hitam milik Obito mengedip beberapa kali menatapku bingung, kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi kecewa. "Aku kila apa." Obito memanyunkan bibirnya membuat aku gemas ingin menarik bibir anak ini. "Tanpa kata-kata itu semua olang akan mengikuti kemauanku."

Aku melotot tidak percaya. Anak ini betul-betul egois dan keras kepala, _shit_. "Kata siapa?" tanyaku menantang. "Mulai detik ini aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu jika kau tidak menggunakan kata tolong!"

"Nalu-tan halus mau!" Obito malah balas memelototiku. Anak ini benar-benar deh. "Nalu-tan kan pengasuhku dan Shisui-nii!"

"Aku tidak mau!" aku mencubit pipinya gemas—sebetulnya sih bukan gemas, kesal. "Masa bodoh. Pokoknya aku ingin kau menggunakan tiga kata ajaib itu!"

"_I—ittai_!" Obito mengusap pipinya dengan kasar yang tadi aku cubit. "Kenapa halus? Memangnya penting?"

"Tentu saja penting!" aku memperhatikan Obito yang nampaknya menunggu penjelasan dariku. "Jika Obito-chan meminta tolong pada seseorang, orang itu akan menuruti keinginan Obito-chan dengan lebih senang hati dan membantu Obito-chan dengan ikhlas dibanding Obito-chan menyuruh orang begitu saja. Itu tidak sopan."

Aku terkekeh melihat anak di pangkuanku ini yang masih menatapku dengan pandangan—yang dengan berat hati aku akui—sangat manis. "Jadi kalau aku minta tolong pada olang lain, olang itu akan menuluti kemauan kita dengan senang hati?" aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Obito. "Kalau maaf dan telima kasih?"

Aku tertawa keras melihat anak kecil ini yang menatapku penuh tanya dengan polosnya. Lalu aku menjelaskan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Mengapa kita perlu berterimakasih, itu tandanya kita menghargai pertolongan orang lain, bahwa kita mahluk sosial yang membutuhkan bantuan orang lain.

Mengapa kita harus meminta maaf pada orang lain, karena itu artinya kita berendah diri pada orang lain, agar kita tidak angkuh. Agar kita tidak egois.

"Kau dengar itu kan, Shisui-chan." Aku menatap kearah Shisui yang masih meringkuk di ranjangnya. Aku tahu jelas dia telah bangun sedari tadi, ketika aku berteriak membangunkan Obito. Anak itu hanya berpura-pura masih tidur. Seperti aku bodoh saja, ha-ha!

"Hn." Aku memajukan sedikit bibir bawahku mendengar respon dari Shisui. Kakak kembar Obito itu terduduk di ranjangnya, menatapku cemberut. Lucu sekali anak itu, wajah datarnya bisa juga mengeluarkan ekspresi ngambek begitu.

"Hn apa itu? Katakan yang benar." Desakku. Shisui makin cemberut mendengar ucapanku, membuat aku dan Obito tertawa terbahak melihatnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Naru-chin."

Anak itu, beraninya memanggilku begitu! "HEI! Kalian berdua harus sopan ya padaku! Aku akan mengajari kalian, bocah-bocah nakal!"

Aku ingin mengajarkan anak-anak ini. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan tumbuh dewasa dengan keangkuhan dan keegoisan.

Itulahyang diajarkan Ibu padaku.

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru** _slight_ ItaNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), bahasa yang di pakai untuk percakapan (sengaja) tidak baku, _etc_..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

_Special Thanks for_: _**B-Rabbit Ai**__ ^^;;_

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

_Chapter 4: Magic Word_

.

.

Aku memasuki ruang makan tempat kedua setan kecil itu sarapan sambil menjinjing dua tas milik Obito dan Shisui. Sebelumnya, aku dan pelayan yang lain sarapan bersama di dapur, sebagian lagi melayani Sasuke-sama dan kedua anaknya itu.

Lucu juga sih. Jadi seperti itu cara makan pelayan. Tidak buruk kok, aku pikir lebih baik karena lebih ramai, pelayan-pelayan di rumah ini sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Entah mengapa, aku senang, hehe.

Cukup kaget aku melihat suasana di ruang makan yang cukup tegang. Sasuke-sama yang terlihat tampan—_EH? Mikir apa aku ini?! _Maksudku,duduk memakan sarapannya dengan—sangat amat—tenang. Obito dan Shisui juga, kenapa bisa sehening itu? Mereka kan nakal. Oh, Shisui sih memang pendiam.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku berdiri di belakang Shisui dan Obito yang memang duduknya bersebelahan ini. Suasananya tegang sekali, aku sangat tidak suka keadaan ini. "Permisi, Tuan Muda. Perlengkapan anda sudah saya siapkan." Bagaimanapun aku harus profesional dalam pekerjaanku. Namikaze Naruto gitu _lho_.

Aku bisa mendengar dengusan Obito dan Shisui, membuat Sasuke-sama menatap kedua anaknya. Aku menelan ludahku takut. "Aku tidak suka Nalu-tan begini."

Aku mengernyit, Obito bilang tidak menyukai ke-profesionalanku sebagai pengasuhnya. Salah lagi deh.

"Ambilkan buku _fabel_ku di meja belajar!" Shisui menunjuk salah seorang pelayan wanita menatapnya angkuh. Pelayan itu tampak bingung, membuat Shisui nampak marah. "Kau mendengar kan? Ambil."

"EHM!" Tidak tahan aku dengan kelakuan iblis kecil satu ini. Apa dia lupa yang aku ajarkan barusan? Anak kecil kok bisa bersikap begini? Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku akan keras mengajar mereka.

Aku menahan pelayan itu agar tidak pergi dulu. Aku menatap Shisui tajam, "Ehm!" aku berdehem memberi kode pada anak itu agar mengingat ucapanku.

"Apa?" Shiui bertanya tidak kalah galak. Aku melotot padanya, ingin sekali aku memukul pantat anak ini. Benar-benar keras kepala. Persetan dengan Ayahnya yang tampan itu menatapku dan anaknya heran.

"Ehm!" aku memberi kode lagi. Anak ini benar-benar deh, mengacuhkanku atau lupa sih? "Shisui-sama, bukankah kita telah membicarakan ini tadi?"

"Apa?" Shisui menautkan alisnya, aku menatapnya kesal. "Kau bicara pada siapa? 'Shisui-sama'?" Shisui malah berbalik tanya padaku. Aku mengernyit. Ah, aku mengerti. Dia tidak suka aku panggil itu?

Aku menunduk, menahan rasa kesalku yang meletup-letup. Anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Terkutuklah kau setan kecil tampan. "Shisui-chan, ingat bukan?" Aku menatapnya sambil cemberut. Anak kecil ini bisa juga menjahiliku.

Bisa aku lihat Shisui yang tersenyum kemenangan. Benar-benar deh! "Baiklah. Tolong ambilkan _fabel_ku yang tertinggal di meja belajar."

Tidak ada nada memerintah disana, aku tersenyum puas. Tapi bisa aku lihat semua pelayan di ruang makan ini dan juga Sasuke-sama menatap Shisui tidak percaya.

"_H_—_Ha_'_i_, Shisui-sama." Pelayan yang tadi aku tahan itu langsung beranjak untuk mengambil _fabel_ milik Shisui. Wow, bukankah perubahan yang hebat, haha.

Sasuke-sama menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Mungkin heran mengapa anaknya bisa menurut padaku? Entahlah. Sasuke-sama tidak berbicara apapun.

"Naruto."

"Iya, Sasuke-sama?" jawabku secara langsung. Sungguh suara baritone itu membuatku berdebar—ketakutan. Mungkinkah dia marah padaku karena berlaku tidak baik pada anaknya? Bukannya perbuatanku baik ya?

"Setelah ini kita bicara." Aku meneguk ludahku, benar-benar takut. Kenapa bisa ada manusia bicara tanpa intonasi begitu? Hanya datar, _flat_, lurus. Apakah keluarga besar Uchiha selalu begini? Oh, tapi Obito tidak.

Aku menunduk sopan. "Baik, Sasuke-sama." Aku meremas tas milik si kembar yang sedari tadi aku pegang. _Kaa-sama, bagaimana aku menghadapi duda tampan yang aneh seperti Sasuke-sama_? Aku membatin miris.

.

.

Aku telah selesai menjalankan tugas muliaku sebagai pengasuh pagi ini. Ini adalah pagi pertamaku di kediaman Uchiha sebagai pengasuh dua setan kecil yang menyebalkan—Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Shisui.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku mengantarkan kepergian Shisui dan Obito ke Taman Kanak-Kanak tempat mereka belajar. Eh, sebetulnya aku hanya mengantarkan mereka sampai ke mobil kok. Aku tidak perlu mengantar dan menunggu mereka sekolah, kebijakan dari Taman Kanak-Kanak yang tidak memperbolehkan siswa didiknya ditunggu oleh siapapun. Jadi mereka diantar oleh supir dan—pasti—dijemput oleh supir. Wow, itulah anak kecil dari keluarga kaya, antar-jemput mobil mewah—tunggu! Aku juga dulu seperti itu sih.

Namun sekarang, aku juga harus mengantarkan kepergian Ayah dari Obito dan Shisui, duda keren sepanjang masa yang pernah aku tahu—Uchiha Sasuke.

Jangan salah sangka _lho_ ya. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan spesial—astaga bicaraku jadi ngawur begini.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Sasuke-sama." Ambil nafas dalam-dalam, hembuskan. _Hufh_. "Aku—maksudku saya sedang mengajarkan anak-anak anda untuk mengatakan tiga kata ajaib." Aku menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke-sama tentang kelakuan Shisui tadi pagi yang mengejutkannya.

"Bagaimana Shisui bisa menurut padamu?" Sasuke-sama menatapku tajam. Astaga aku meleleh, aku meleleh—eh? "Maksudku, kau tahu bukan jika Shisui dan Obito adalah anak yang keras kepala? Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku."

"Eh?" aku bingung. Mungkinkah Sasuke-sama berpikir aku melakukan kekerasan fisik pada anak-anaknya untuk mengajari mereka? Tidak! Ada juga aku yang mendapat siksaan batin oleh Shisui dan Obito. "A—aku sungguh tidak melakukan kekerasan apapun pada Shisui dan Obito. Aku berani bersumpah!"

Sasuke-sama hanya terdiam memandangku. Aku semakin ketakutaaaan. _Kaa-sama, tolonglah anakmu ini. _"Kau berpikir aku menuduhmu melakukan kekerasan pada anak-anakku?" Aku mengangguk cepat. Telapak tanganku mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sasuke-sama, kau memang tampan namun wajahmu juga menakutkan bagiku.

"Kau—bercanda?" Sasuke-sama terkekeh, aku semakin bingung. Situasi ini membingungkan, aku pusing. "Aku hanya bertanya, mengapa bisa Shisui dan Obito menuruti kata-katamu, aku tidak berpikir kalau kau menyiksa anak-anakku."

Aku melongok. Syukurlah, Tuhan. "Aku hanya berbicara pada mereka tadi pagi." Ujarku. "Umm—tapi aku sedikit melakukan sesuatu pada Obito." Aku mengulum bibir bawahku. "Aku—umm, tadi pagi aku mencubit Obito."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tuhan aku takut sekali. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-sama marah padaku? Aku akan di pecat di hari kedua aku bekerja.

Memberanikan diri, aku membuka mataku untuk melihat Sasuke-sama. Anehnya, duda keren ini masih berekspersi datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Sasuke-sama, anda marah pada saya?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Sasuke-sama tersenyum—sangat—tipis. Mungkin kalau aku tidak serius memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke-sama, aku tidak akan melihat senyumannya itu.

Telapak tangan besar dilapisi kulit ablaster orang dihadapanku ini mengacak rambutku. "Aku percayakan anak-anakku padamu, Naruto." Aku—lagi-lagi—melongok. Sasuke-sama menarik lengannya. "Tapi maaf, jika anak-anakku tidak nyaman akan tindakanmu aku tidak akan segan memberhentikanmu. Mengerti?"

Aku menatap horor Ayah dari si kembar menyebalkan ini. Ada juga aku yang tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan anakmu. Aku meraung dalam hati. "B—baik! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian." Aku tertawa garing. Kata-kataku tadi, rasanya aneh sekali.

"Aku pergi." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku mendengar ucapan Sasuke-sama. Seharusnya Sasuke-sama sudah berangkat sedari tadi, namun ia memintaku untuk membicarakan tentang si kembar. Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito ini masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu mengangkat tangannya seolah melambai.

"Sasuke-sama, _itterashai_." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku kembali, bagaimanapun Sasuke-sama adalah orang yang membayarku disini—istilah kasarnya aku ini sama dengan pelayan di rumah ini. Oh, sungguh aku ingin menangis mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Aku bingung kenapa Sasuke-sama hanya diam dan memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh begitu. Aku salah bicara lagi ya? Memang tidak boleh mengucap '_itterashai_' dirumah ini? Itu kan suatu yang wajar.

"Hn. _Ittekimasu_." Setelahnya Sasuke-sama menjalankan mobilnya. Aku masih terdiam disana, menunggu mobil Sasuke-sama menghilang dari pandanganku.

_Haah_, akhirnya tugasku pagi ini selesai. Tinggal menunggu nanti siang, disaat dua bocah nakal itu pulang dan menggangguku. Aku harap waktu berjalan dengan lambat. Aku sungguh malas berhadapan dengan Shisui dan Obito.

Ngomong-ngomong, jadi terbesit ide di pikiranku. Karena tugasku pagi ini sudah selesai, aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Semoga saja Iruka memberiku ijin untuk keluar.

.

.

Menunggu itu sesuatu yang sangat—amat—menyebalkan! Aku sudah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit dan orang yang aku tunggu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. _For your information_—lagi—aku bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu.

Setelah lama berdiri dan menunggu, mataku memicing mendapati dua orang menghampiriku dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Tidak tahu kah mereka aku sudah berjamur menunggu mereka!

"Lama sekali." Desisku. "Kalian merangkak kesini?" sindirku. Mereka hanya tertawa membalas sindiranku—ralat, bukan mereka yang tertawa, hanya satu orang saja yang tertawa.

"Kau hanya menunggu kurang dari limabelas menit, Naruto." Aku cemberut mendengar perkataan Gaara. Walau kurang dari limabelas menit bagiku serasa berjam-jam tahu!

Ya, Gaara dan Kiba. Tadi setelah meminta ijin keluar pada Iruka kepala pelayan itu mengijinkanku pergi dengan syarat harus kembali sebelum Shisui dan Obito pulang—pukul dua sore nanti. Dengan senang hati aku mengiyakan lalu menghubungi kedua sahabatku ini untuk bertemu.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Naruto." Kiba menarik kedua pipiku, aku meringis kesakitan. Orang ini benar-benar deh. Aku menarik tangannya agar melepaskan cubitan di pipiku.

Kiba terkekeh, aku mendengus kesal. Pacarnya Shikamaru ini benar-benar merepotkan. "Jangan marah, kau terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan." Aku memelototi Kiba tidak senang dengan ucapannya. Aku paling tidak suka dibilang mirip gadis. "Aku traktir kalian makan untuk hari ini."

_Woah_, apa kata Kiba tadi? Mentraktir? Kebetulan sekali! Aku sedang ingin makan ramen sepuasku. Jika Kiba yang bayar, aku tidak perlu menghabiskan uangku, hehe. "Benarkah?" tanyaku mencoba meyakinkan Kiba atas ucapannya. Kiba mengangguk. "Aku ingin sekali makan ramen!"

"Oh, ayolah apapun itu asal jangan ramen, Naruto." Aku mendesah kecewa mendengar bantahan Gaara. Dia memang selalu begini, seperti Ibuku saja. Tidak boleh makan ramen katanya karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Aku kan bukan anak kecil.

"Oh ayolah, Gaara. Kiba saja yang mentraktir tidak protes. Iya kan, Kiba?" aku melirik kearah Kiba, lalu sahabatku yang merupakan pecinta anjing itu mengangguk. "Kalian belum pernah ketempat ini. Ramennya enak sekali. Disana juga jauh dari kebisingan jalan raya."

Aku melancarkan jurus memohonku pada Gaara. Si bungsu Sabaku sahabatku ini memang tidak suka suara bising dari kendaraan yang menurutnya mengganggu dan menyebabkan polusi. Makanya dia selalu protes jika kami berkumpul di kafe tempat biasa kami menghabiskan sore hari.

"Sudahlah, Gaara, turuti saja kemauan si manja ini." Kini Kiba ikut memohon. Uh, entahlah, aku tidak yakin ini memohon. Disatu sisi aku senang ada yang membelaku, tapi sisi lain aku kesal di panggil manja. "Sudah lama juga kita tidak makan ramen bersama."

Bisa aku lihat Gaara menghela nafas—sangat—berat. Seperi tidak ikhlas begitu. "Ya, kita makan ramen."

"_Yatta_!" aku memeluk kedua sahabatku dengan erat. "Aku mencintai kalian, Gaara, Kiba."

"Aku tidak." Mendengar jawaban Gaara dan Kiba yang kompak itu, aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku pada mereka. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kami bercanda." Kiba mengacak rambutku, tidak segan-segan aku menyikut pinggangnya, sehingga membuat Kiba merintih kesakitan—oh aku sangat tahu, merintih yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya tunjukkan tempatnya, Naruto." Aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Gaara. Tanpa mempedulikan Kiba, aku menggandeng tangan Gaara mendahului si bungsu Inuzuka yang hobinya menggodaku itu.

.

.

Melihat ekspersi teman-temanku sekarang adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku—ralat. Ekspersi Kiba. Gaara sih wajahnya tetap datar-datar saja.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah ekspresi seperti Kiba ini yang dulu aku keluarkan ketika Itachi mengajakku ke kedai ini?

Yup. Aku membawa teman-temanku ketempat dimana Itachi mentraktirku ramen—_Ichiraku_. Sejak pertama masuk tadi hingga ramen terhidang di hadapan kami, wajah Kiba sungguh membuatku sakit perut menahan tertawa. Kalau Gaara sih hanya bertampang biasa, hanya saja ia masih belum menyantap ramen yang terhidang. Keduanya hanya menatap ramen tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" aku berpura-pura bertanya, sebetulnya aku sudah tahu alasannya. "Nanti ramennya tidak enak jika dingin."

"Kau gila?" desis Kiba. Kenapa jadi aku yang dibilang gila? "Aku mentraktirmu makan ramen, tapi tempatnya tidak seperti ini juga, Naruto! Kau lihat kan tempat ini? Kau yakin makan disini? Kita bisa saja keracunan, Namikaze muda."

Tidak lantang sih, Kiba mengucapkannya dengan berbisik. Namun wajahnya itu, lho. "Kau lihat, aku bahkan sudah habis mangkuk kedua." Aku menunjuk mangkuk ramen milikku. "Aku tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kiba terdiam. Rasanya suasana ini familiar sekali, _deja vu_. "Makanlah, disamping itu kita menghargai orang lain. Percaya padaku, ini enak sekali. Jika tidak enak kalian boleh memanggilku dengan _suffix_ 'chan'."

Aku melanjutkan acar makanku tanpa memperdulikan Kiba dan Gaara yang masih terdiam. Aku mengerti kok, pertama kali datang kesini juga kan aku seperti mereka, terasa tidak suka dengan tempat kumuh ini.

Beberapa detik berlalu, baik Kiba maupun Gaara mulai memakan ramen mereka. Aku memperhatikan diam-diam bagaimana reaksi mereka. Aku sangat yakin mereka juga akan suka.

Aku bertopang dagu. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan nada jahil. "Enak bukan?" baik Kiba maupun Gaara, keduanya mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat mereka. Tanpa menjawabpun sebetulnya aku tahu, toh Kiba terlihat sangat menikmati ramennya, begitu juga Gaara. Biasanya jika mereka tidak suka dengan suatu rasa makanan, mereka akan menyingkirkan makanan itu dari hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Kiba padaku. Kami telah menghabiskan ramen yang tadi kami pesan—khusus untukku kali ini aku menghabiskan tiga mangkuk. Tumben sekali Gaara tidak protes, bahkan tidak bicara dari tadi.

"Kau ingat orang bernama Itachi yang aku ceritakan?" Kiba mengangguk. "Dia yang pertama kali mengajakku makan disini. Tadinya aku juga sama sepertimu. Tapi ternyata ramen disini enak."

"Wah, jadi kau kencan dengan Itachi itu?" Kiba mencolek pipiku—menggodaku. Aku menepis tangannya. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Ini hanya makan malam."

Kiba tertawa keras. Sungguh aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan mangkuk. "Lalu kau bilang sekarang kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan?" aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. "Apa itu?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Sebetulnya memang aku sudah memberi kabar aku mendapat pekerjaan, hanya saja aku terlalu malu untuk bilang apa pekerjaanku sekarang. "Kalian jangan tertawa ya?" aku menatap kedua temanku ragu. "Aku bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak."

"Pengasuh anak?" Kiba memekik tak percaya. Reaksi dia memang selalu berlebihan. "Kau kan benci anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" aku memanyunkan bibirku. "Aku butuh uang, dan gaji disana besar ditambah hidupku ditanggung. Aku boleh tinggal disana dan aku diberi makan disana." Jelasku. "Walau sebagai gantinya aku harus merawat dua iblis kecil." Lirihku.

"Dua? _Double attack_! Kau sangat beruntung, Naruto." Aku mendesis mendengar ucapan—ejekkan—Kiba. Aku sangat sial, tahu. "Semoga kau kuat ya."

"Kau bekerja pada siapa?" kini Gaara yang bertanya. Tampaknya ia tidak mengejekku—oh ya, Gaara memang tidak semenyebalkan Kiba. Kadang-kadang.

"Uchiha." Tiba-tiba Sasuke-sama, Shisui dan Obito terlintas dipikiranku. Aku meringis. "Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengurus kedua anaknya. Kau tidak akan percaya ada duda dua anak setampan dia."

"Jadi mengurus anaknya sekalian mengambil perhatian ayahnya begitu?" goda Kiba. "Kau sekarang tertarik dengan duda ternyata."

Aku mendengus sebal. "Enak saja! Aku kan hanya memberitahu kalian. Aku tidak menyukainya kok." _Aku kan sukanya pada Itachi_—uh, mungkin.

Kiba terkekeh, wajahnya membuatku sebal—wajah jahil. Aku menatap Gaara meminta pembelaan. "Aku tidak masalah jika kau suka dengan duda. Aku masalah jika kau suka pada orang brengsek setipe dengan Sasori." Aku cemberut mendengar pengucapan Gaara. Bukannya membelaku, dia malah terlihat seperti dipihak Kiba. Menyebalkan!

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya mengurus anaknya itu saja—" tunggu! Aku baru sadar sesuatu. Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku. "ASTAGA!"

"Ada apa?" tanya kedua sahabatku kaget. Aku mengambil tasku, segera berdiri dari dudukku. "Maaf aku harus segera kembali, Shisui dan Obito sebentar lagi pulang dari sekolah."

"Shisui dan Obito?" aku melihat Kiba dan Gaara yang tampaknya sangat ingin tahu nama yang baru aku sebut. Ah, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi menjelaskan.

Aku membungkuk. "Terimakasih atas traktiranmu, Kiba. Lain kali, akan aku jelaskan. _Bye_." Tanpa menoleh lagi aku segera berlari. Sial. Jarak dari sini ke kediaman Uchiha cukup lama. Semoga Iruka tidak marah.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha, bukannya disambut dengan omelan Iruka, aku malah disambut dengan tangisan Obito dan perkataan sinis Shisui. Hatiku mencelos mendengar ucapan Shisui.

"Bukankah seharusnya Naru-chin menunggu kami?" tuh kan, anak ini betul-betul—argh! Namun aku tidak berani membantah, benar sih kata Shisui, aku seharusnya menunggu mereka dirumah. Tapi aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan _suffix_ 'chin'!

Aku mengelus surai raven Obito. Anak ini semenjak aku pulang menangis meraung lalu berlari memelukku. Katanya sih dia takut aku hilang. Aku memang mau hilang kemana, sih? Aku kan belum menerima gaji awalku.

"Sudah jangan menangis terus, Obito-chan." Ucapku. Jujur saja, aku capek memeluk dan memangku anak ini terus. "Sudah ya?"

"Obito menangis kan karena Naru-chin." Aku melotot kearah Shisui. Anak ini. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Shisui-chan."

"_Hueee_, Nalu-tan malah." Obito makin meraung. Astaga, dua anak ini benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis karena kesal. Punya dosa apa aku harus mengurus dua anak yang menyebalkan ini. Kalau begini bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai anak-anak?

"Sudah ya, Obito-chan jangan menangis." Aku berucap dengan nada memelas. Capek hati aku mendiamkan anak ini. Aku tinggal saja kalau begini caranya.

Aku mengusap pipi Obito yang mengkilap karena air mata. Tapi tidak tega juga aku melihat anak ini menangis. Sebegitu takutnya ya aku kabur? Aku kan hanya pengasuh bukan Ibunya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya, hari ini aku janji akan menemani Obito-chan sampai malam."

Obito berhenti menangis, terdiam menatapku sambil sesenggukkan. Aku mengelus pipi tembam anak ini. "Janji?"

Aku tersenyum, menyodorkan jari kelingkingku padanya. "Janji. _Pink promise_." Obito terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingkingku. "Pink plomis."

Aku tertawa mendengar pelafalan Obito. Anak ini sudah mau lima tahun tapi masih cadel dan sangat kekanakan, berbanding terbalik dengan Shisui yang sok dewasa. Kembar namun berbeda.

"Aku ingin Naruto yang memasak untuk makan malam nanti." Aku menoleh kearah Shisui yang nampak memerintah. "Maaf ya, aku hanya menuruti perkataan Obito hari ini, bukan kau, Shisui-chan." Aku menjulurkan lidahku—mengejek.

"Tanya saja pada Obito, dia juga sependapat denganku pasti." Aku mendengus. Tatapanku kembali beralih pada anak di pangkuanku yang masih nampak sesenggukkan.

"Kau ingin aku memasak untuk makan malam juga, Obito-chan?" sungguh aku kembali merutuk dalam hati saat Obito menjawab dengan anggukkan. Terkutuklah kalian kembar menyebalkan. Bukannya mereka memiliki koki di rumah ini, tugasku kan hanya mengasuh. Kenapa jadi bertambah.

Aku tertawa garing. Sudah kepalang janji. "Haha, baiklah aku akan memasak untuk makan malam kalian." Berdoalah kalian agar aku tidak kerasukan dan mendadak menaruh racun di makanan kalian. Aku memalingkan wajah dari Obito. _Kaa-sama, kenapa mengurus anak berat sekali?_

Tidak apalah, yang penting aku di bayar untuk ini.

.

.

_22:15 a.m_

Hari ini badanku serasa remuk. Obito benar-benar bisa membuatku begini. Dia mengajakku bermain di taman belakang—petak umpet. Lalu menemani si kembar mengerjakan Pekerjaan Rumah mereka, dan yang paling menyebalkan, kedua anak ini mengacaukan acara memasak-makan-malamku. Mereka masuk ke dapur membuat pelayan yang lain—juga aku—keheranan. Lalu membantuku—mengacau—memasak.

Dan setelah aku bacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, mereka belum juga menutup mata!

"Tidurlah, kalian. Ini sudah lewat jam tidur." Aku mendesah lelah. Sebetulnya aku sudah ngantuk. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku kangen Touchan." Aku mengelus surai raven Obito. Ya, Sasuke-sama memang belum pulang. "Aku ingin membelikan ini untuk Touchan." Aku mengambil kertas yang Obito pegang, selembar kertas tugas. Ada angka seratus di pojok kanan atas.

"Hali ini aku dapat nilai selatus." Obito menunjuk angka seratus di kertas ini. "Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Touchan kalau aku juga bisa dapat nilai selatus sepelti Shisui-nii."

Aku memandang Obito—entahlah aku tidak bisa mengartikan pandanganku sendiri. Kasihan mungkin? Lalu aku menatap Shisui yang juga masih belum tertidur di ranjangnya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kan Obito-chan bisa menunjukkan pada Touchanmu besok." Aku mengelus kembali surai raven milik Obito. "Sekarang kalian tidur. Besok pagi kan kalian bertemu Touchan kalian."

"Pagi pasti tidak sempat, Tousan terburu-buru pergi ke kantor." Aku terdiam. Entahlah aku tidak bisa menjawab lagi ucapan Shisui. Aku bingung, aku juga pernah merasakan hal ini. Menunggu Ayah dan Ibu tidak sibuk lagi dengan urusan mereka, menunggu mereka bisa memberi perhatian padaku. Aku mengerti rasanya.

"Tidurlah sekarang, aku yakin Touchan kalian besok punya waktu untuk kalian." Aku bangkit dari kasur Obito, mengecup keningnya. Kakiku kemudian melangkah kearah Shisui yang matanya terus memandangiku.

"Tidurlah yang nenyak." Aku mengecup kening Shisui, mengelus pipinya. Setelah itu aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka, setelah mematikan lampu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, anak-anak."

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

_Finally_ bisa update chap 4! *tear*

Chap ini saya dedikasikan untuk **B-Rabbit Ai** yang sudah PM saya bertanya kapan bisa update :'D

Tadinya saya benar-benar ga ada ide lagi buat fanfic ini dan **The Perfect Marriage**. Niat saya men-**DISCONTINUED** fanfic ini. Tapi karena dapat PM dari **B-Rabbit Ai** saya jadi semangat lanjutin :')

Sebagai permohonan maaf karena terlalu lama update chap 4, chap ini saya buat—agak—panjang. Ha-ha! Chap depan mari lihat pasangan SasuNaru ber-lovely-dovey.

_Special Thanks for_:

**heriyandi kurosaki, RisaSano, Himawari Wia, azurradeva, Arum Junnie, Vianycka Hime,Harpaairiry, aoi yuki honey, Haru54, wildapolaris, Neko Twins Kagamine, hanazawa kay, yukiko senju, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, miszshanty05, Kawaii Aozora, B-Rabbit Ai, widi orihara, mifta cinya, Xiaooo, UchiKaze Ammy, Shiroi Fuyu, zaladevita, Dewi15, gdtop, , Ineedtohateyou, Miku, kimchi, Snow, chika, Alluka zoldyck, Guest, xxxSN, himekaruLI, Typeacety95, Miki, lilac, Ikky, Guest, tomo, suna, Michi, versetta, Guest, .562, airahara, ollanara511, **

Buat semua _readers_ yang sudah mau baca, _reviewers,_ yang sudah mau men-_follow_ dan _favorite_kan _story_ ini, terimakasih banyak *bow*

Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Terimakasih banyak~

.

.

_And last but not least_

_._

_**Review Please**__ ^^;;_


	5. You, I, and Your Past Story

_02:15 a.m_

Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja! Demi apa aku menunggu hingga selarut—ralat, sepagi ini hanya untuk seseorang yang tidak pasti akan pulang atau tidak.

Sejak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana aku menidurkan kedua bocah manis berhati iblis yang menjadi anak asuhku, niatku langsung menuju kealam mimpi langsung aku laksanakan. Aku menuju ke kamarku dan—berusaha—untuk tidur. Namun, aku tidak bisa—

"_Aku kangen Touchan."_

"_Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Touchan kalau aku juga bisa dapat nilai selatus sepelti Shisui-nii."_

"_Pagi pasti tidak sempat, Tousan terburu-buru pergi ke kantor."_

Arghh! Dasar iblis-iblis kecil yang datang dari lapisan tanah paling bawah! Bahkan perkataan mereka berani mengusikku di waktu aku ingin beristirahat dan memejamkan mataku! Ucapan-ucapan mereka mendengung-dengung di pikiranku. Pokoknya aku benci sekali mereka.

Dan berakhirlah aku disini. Bilang saja aku gila, menunggu kepulangan si duda keren bernama Uchiha Sasuke pulang dari pekerjaannya yang entah apa itu, menunggunya di beranda kediaman Uchiha.

Jujur, aku—sangat amat—tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh yang sangat tidak Namikaze Naruto sekali ini, aku bukanlah tipe yang mau mencampuri masalah orang—atau bahkan kesusahan orang lain—aku selalu tidak mau tahu. Tapi di dalam hati kecilku—mungkin di tempat paling pojok kecil yang gelap dan berdebu—aku merasa kasihan pada si kembar Uchiha. Hati nuraniku terdorong untuk berbicara pada Ayah mereka—si tampan Sasuke.

Tapi memang dasarnya yang aku tunggu tidak tahu diri! Dia tidak pulang-pulang padahal aku menunggunya dari tadi—eh tunggu, dia kan tidak tahu kalau aku menunggunya.

"_Sasuke-sama lebih banyak tinggal di apartement yang tak jauh dari perusahaannya di banding disini."_

Kini tiba-tiba saja suara Iruka terngiang di kepalaku. _Dammit_! Kenapa aku baru ingat hal itu sekarang? Mungkin saja Sasuke-sama tidak akan pulang malam ini. Awas saja jika dia benar-benar tidak pulang malam ini!

Aku termenung. Bukankah aku tampak seperti seorang istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang dari kantor karena ada lembur. Dan karena sang suami tak kunjung datang, sang istri cemas jika suaminya selingkuh?

Aku menggeleng. _Sadar Namikaze Naruto_! Aku ini Cuma pengasuh anaknya, tidak lebih! _Itachi, Itachi, Itachi_—eh?

Aku menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya yang lebih berat itu mataku. Rasanya sudah ingin terpejam saja, membaringkan diri di kasur adalah hal yang paling aku inginkan saat ini. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini, aku benar-benar harus menunggu Sasuke-sama dan berbicara padanya tentang Shisui dan Obito.

Tapi apa nanti ia akan mendengarkanku? Ah, masa bodoh, yang penting aku sedang menjalankan tugas mulia untuk membuat dua iblis kecil anak asuhku tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi menyedihkan yang tidak aku sukai itu. Mereka harus berterimakasih padaku.

Yah, aku akan menunggu Sasuke-sama sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Jika lebih dari itu aku akan tidur saja.

Tapi kan sepuluh menit itu lama! Memang pekerjaan apa sih yang dia lakukan sehingga jam segini belum pulang? Rasanya duda keren itu sangat sibuk sekali, bahkan sibuknya melebihi kesibukan dari _boyband_ negeri seberang. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang anggota _boyband_?—mikir apa aku ini.

Lama, lama, dan lama sekali aku menunggu, hingga pada akhir penantianku yang melelahkan ini, aku mendengar suara mesin kendaraan mendekat. Ah, itu dia! Si duda tampan pulang juga. Dalam hati aku memanjatkan syukur kepada Tuhan penantianku tidak sia-sia. Coba pikir kalau malam ini Sasuke-sama tidak pulang? Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku saja.

"Sasuke-sama." Aku memanggilnya dengan nada selembut mungkin—maksudku pelan. Tidak lucu juga kan jika suaraku keras. Mataku memperhatikan penampilan Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito kini, sangat berbeda dengan tadi ketika ia pergi. Entah kemana jas dan dasinya. Dan lagi, kenapa Sasuke-sama tidak mengancingkan dua kancing atas kemejanya? Kenapa dia mengekspos dadanya yang terlihat bidang itu? _Dan lagi kenapa aku memperhatikan dadanya_?!

"—to! Hey, Naruto. _Still on earth_?" Aku tersentak. Sasuke-sama sedang menjentikan jarinya di depan wajahku, menyadarkanku dari pemikiranku yang iya-iya tadi.

Aku mengangguk. "Ma—maaf, Sasuke-sama." Aku menunduk—lama sekali. Sekalian menetralkan wajahku yang serasa memanas karena malu ketahuan terbengong di hadapannya.

Sasuke-sama terdiam, aku menatap wajahnya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan bahwa ia sedang kelelahan. "Kenapa kau belum tidur—dan lagi apa yang kau lakukan di luar?"

"Aku menunggu Sasuke-sama pulang." Bisa aku lihat wajah Ayah dari si kembar itu terkejut—hanya sesaat. "Ma—maksudku ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan Sasuke-sama. Masalah Shisui dan Obito." Aku langsung melanjutkan perkataanku. Aku tidak mau Sasuke-sama berpikir macam-macam soal kata-kataku tadi.

"Shisui dan Obito?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. "Ada apa dengan dua anak itu?"

Aku terdiam. Kenapa aku jadi bingung begini cara menjelaskannya kepada Sasuke-sama. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bicara apaaa! _Kaa-sama, tolong aku_. "U—uh, aku minta maaf sebelumnya jika mengganggu Sasuke-sama. Tapi—" hela nafas, hembuskan. "—aku mohon Sasuke-sama tidak marah padaku setelah ini. Aku membicarakan ini untuk kebaikan Shisui dan Obito."

Sebetulnya aku sedang mentertawakan diriku sendiri dalam hati. Kata-kataku lucu sekali. Untuk kebaikan Shisui dan Obito, ya? Kenapa aku harus bertindak sejauh ini untuk dua iblis kecil yang selalu membuatku tidak karuan itu.

Bisa aku lihat dalam penerangan yang minim ini Sasuke-sama menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Katakan saja. Aku mendengarkan." Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. "Marah atau tidak urusan belakangan." Setelah mendengar yang ini, senyumku menghilang. Itu artinya, ada kemungkinan Sasuke-sama marah padaku nantinya.

Ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur ada disini. Marah atau tidaknya Sasuke-sama tergantung nanti, tapi aku berdoa agar dia tidak marah. "Tadi, ketika aku akan menidurkan Shisui dan Obito, Obito menunjukkan sesuatu padaku—" entah mengapa, bayangan wajah Obito yang sendu tadi muncul di pikiranku. "—Obito bersikeras untuk menunggu Sasuke-sama untuk menunjukan sesuatu pada Sasuke-sama. Dia ingin menunjukkan kertas tugasnya yang mendapat nilai seratus kepada anda."

Aku menatap Sasuke-sama yang terdiam. Mungkinkah ia menganggap ini tidak penting. "Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin menunjukan pada Sasuke-sama bahwa Obito juga bisa mendapat nilai sempurna seperti Shisui."

"Aku membujuk mereka untuk tidur dan berkata pada mereka jika mereka bisa memberitahu apapun pada Sasuke-sama esok hari. Tapi Shisui menyangkalku—" aku menarik nafas dalam. "—katanya mereka tidak mungkin bisa bicara dengan anda besok, karena anda selalu sibuk."

"Tidak kah Sasuke-sama menangkap maksud dari cerita saya?" aku menunggu jawaban, namun tetap hening. "Maaf jika saya lancang. Saya disini ditugaskan dan dibayar oleh Sasuke-sama hanya untuk menjaga Obito dan Shisui, saya tahu saya tidak berhak mengurusi hal pribadi Sasuke-sama—"

"—tapi melihat Shisui dan Obito yang melihatku seperti tadi, dan perkataan mereka tadi, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka merindukan Sasuke-sama."

Diam. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke-sama. Apa ia masih ingin mendengar ocehanku atau bagaimana sih? Aku kembali menghela nafas. "Aku yakin, Shisui dan Obito merindukan Sasuke-sama, mereka ingin Sasuke-sama meluangkan waktu untuk mereka. Aku—walau baru tiga hari aku berada disini, entahlah aku merasa mengerti perasaan Shisui dan Obito."

"Sasuke-sama yang paling mereka butuhkan karena Obito dan Shisui tidak memiliki sosok Ibu di rumah ini—" aku tersadar dari apa yang aku katakan. Kenapa aku malah menyinggung soal Ibu Shisui dan Obito. "Ma—maksudku—maaf bukan maksudku menyinggung soal kehidupan rumah tangga anda dan istri anda. Ta—tapi maksudku, Sasuke-sama adalah Ayah merka, jadi Sasuke-sama yang mereka butuhkan dan inginkan—sosok orang tua."

Mati aku. Kenapa pula sih mulutku harus keceplosan bicara soal Ibu dari Shisui dan Obito. Pasti Sasuke-sama marah padaku, pasti. "Sa—Sasuke-sama. Ma—maafkan aku telah lancang berbicara. Aku—"

"Hei, Naruto. Mau mendengar ceritaku mengapa aku bisa bercerai dengan—mantan—istriku?"

_Heh? N_—_nani?_

.

.

.

**Perfect Nanny Candidate**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

**SasuNaru** _slight_ ItaNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Metrosexual-_Naruto, _Alternative Universe_, typo(s), bahasa yang di pakai untuk percakapan (sengaja) tidak baku, _etc_..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

**Yukirin**

.

Happy Reading ^o^

.

_Chapter 5 :You, I, and Your Past Story_

.

.

"E—eh? Ke—kenapa?" aku bingung kenapa Sasuke-sama mendadak memberiku pertanyaan seperti itu. Apa dia tersinggung dengan ucapanku? Aku kan sedang berusaha meminta maaf. "Maaf, Sasuke-sama jika anda tersinggung dengan perkatanku. Tapi—"

"Kau mau mendengarkan atau tidak?" aku meneguk ludahku, takut akan nada suara Sasuke-sama. "Aku tidak marah atau tersinggung akan perkataanmu. Aku berpikir aku harus memberitahumu soal ini. Dan lagi—" Aku menjauhkan wajahku ketika Sasuke-sama mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. "—aku marah jika kau terus memanggilku dengan suffix 'sama' yang mengganggu itu."

"Jadi—Sasuke-san. Begitu?" aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ketika Sasuke-sama memelototiku dengan tajam. Ini orang maunya apa sih?

"Sasuke." Aku menatapnya bingung. Iya, aku tahu kan namanya memang Sasuke. "Panggil aku Sasuke." Aku membuka mulutku hendak protes. Aku rasa tidak sopan bila memanggilnya begitu. Namun, "Tidak ada bantahan, Usuratonkachi."

HEEE?! Usu—apa? Usuratonkachi tadi katanya? _Meaning clumsy-idiot, am I right_? "Wo—woah. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" protesku.

Sasuke-sama terkekeh lalu mengacak rambutku. Aku merenggut kesal. "Jadi, kau mau dengar atau tidak?" Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Ini akan sedikit lama."

"Aku anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, aku memiliki seorang Aniki yang sangat aku sayangi." Eh? Sasuke-sama punya kakak ternyata. Kenapa memang dengan kakaknya? Aku ingin bertanya namun aku diam dan mendengarkan lanjutannya. "Aniki adalah orang yang aku hormati melebihi Tousanku sendiri—

Dia mengajariku banyak hal sejak kecil hingga aku dewasa. Dia selalu mementingkanku—dulu—daripada urusannya sendiri. Dibanding Kaasan dan Tousan, Aniki lah yang sering mengurusku ketika aku kecil, kedua orangtuaku sibuk dengan bisnis mereka, bukan hanya Tousan, namun Kaasan juga. Bisa dikatakan, Aniki berperan sebagai orangtua, dia menjadi figur Tousan dengan mengajariku banyak hal, dia menjadi figur Kaasan yang melindungiku, dia juga menjadi figur Aniki yang paling sempurna. Dia panutanku."

Betapa aku iri mendengar cerita Sasuke-sama tentang kakaknya. Sasuke-sama adalah adik paling beruntung di Dunia menurutku. Aku sangat ingin memiliki seorang saudara dari dulu, sayangnya aku anak tunggal. "Dan entah kapan aku menanamkan sesuatu dalam pikiranku. Suatu saat aku akan melakukan hal apapun untuk membuat Aniki senang."

Aku terbelalak melihat Sasuke-sama tersenyum sendu. "Ketika itu, adalah pesta ulang tahun Aniki yang ke dua puluh tiga tahun—aku dan Aniki hanya terpaut usia tiga tahun. Disitulah Ayah meminta Itachi untuk segera menikah, karena Ayah ingin menimang cucu—katanya."

"Aniki menolak, Aniki bilang dia sama sekali belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Namun Tousan langsung menjawab kalau Aniki akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari temannya, dia akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan Tousan." Aku merasa merinding ketika Sasuke-sama terkekeh dengan nada aneh begitu. "Kau tahu jawaban Kakakku? Tentu saja dia menolak. Aniki bilang dia tidak mau menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan bukan pilihannya. Tousan berkata bahwa ia telah memberitahu keluarga rekannya bahwa Tousan akan menjodohkan puteranya dengan puteri mereka—

mereka bertengkar. Aku tidak pernah melihat Ayah dan Kakakku bertengkar sebelumnya, Aniki adalah anak yang selalu patuh pada Tousan, tidak sepertiku. Dan dari situ aku berpikir bahwa itu adalah saatnya aku membuat Kakakku senang." Sasuke-sama menatapku. Tatapan mata itu sendu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku langsung bilang pada Tousan jika aku yang akan menikah dengan puteri dari rekannya."

Sa—Sasuke-sama menikah dengan istrinya hanya karena Kakaknya? "Aniki langsung membantah—dia bilang aku tidak perlu menikah dengan siapapun, aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan skripsiku lebih dulu lalu di wisuda. Aniki bilang aku masih terlalu muda. Dan dengan bodohnya aku menjawab, aku sudah lama ingin menikah namun aku belum memiliki kekasih."

Yang benar saja! Aku menatap Sasuke-sama dengan tatapan heran dan tak percaya. Sasuke-sama tertawa renyah. "Haha—yah lucu memang. Tapi Tousan setuju dengan ucapanku. Hal itu membuat Aniki semakin marah kepada Tousan. Aku tahu, pada saat itu Aniki ingin membantah Tousan, namun aku berkata pada Aniki bahwa itu memang keinginanku, jadi dia tidak perlu beradu mulut dengan Tousan kembali, aku berharap hubungan Aniki dan Tousan kembali membaik. Namun aku tahu hal itu sia-sia, karena hubungan Tousan dan Aniki merenggang setelah itu."

"T—Tunggu." Aku langsung menyela. "Jadi, Sasuke-sama—" Sasuke-sama memelototiku. _Ah, I see_. "—maksudku Sasuke, kau menikah hanya karena—uh, hanya untuk Anikimu? Kau—maaf, meencintai istrimu? Apa Kakakmu bahagia setelah itu?"

Aku menrenggut ketika Sasuke-sama kembali mengacak-acak surai pirangku. "Bisa dibilang, aku menikah hanya karena Aniki. Aku ingin Aniki bahagia nantinya dengan menikah dengan seseorang yang ia cintai, Aniki pantas mendapatkan itu." Sasuke-sama mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Orang ini kenapa sih kelakuannya begini. Dia terdiam sejenak lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. "Setelah aku wisuda, aku langsung menikah dengani puteri dari rekan Tousan—

Kami yang memang dari awal saling tidak mengenal, setelah menikahpun kami bersikap seolah tidak saling mengenal—sebetulnya hanya aku yang menjaga jarak dengan dia, mantan istriku selalu mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri denganku. Namun, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan pekerjaanku. Ketika itu, aku baru saja diangkat menjadi Direktur di salah satu cabang Perusahaan milik Tousan."

Aku mengernyit. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku dengan penjelasan Sasuke-sama. "Jadi—bagaimana Shisui dan Obito bisa lahir?" Setahuku, anak lahir karena orangtua mereka melakukan hubungan yang—yah, kau tahu lah, membuat mereka bisa lahir.

"Hn. Aku pernah melakukan itu beberapa kali dengan mantan istriku." Katanya tidak dekat, kok bisa sampai melakukan itu. Ini membuatku jadi berpikir keras. "Aku sebagai laki-laki punya kebutuhan yang harus di penuhi."

Tapi, tapi, aku juga seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu, yah walau aku pernah bermain solo. Aku mengangguk memaklumi. Yah, tak apa, urusan hasratnya bukan masalahku juga sih. "Lanjutkan. Maaf bertanya yang aneh-aneh."

Sasuke-sama terdiam sambil menatapku seolah ingin menghipnotisku—maksudku, entahlah. Tatapannya itu aneh. Membuatku sakit perut. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti suami-istri pada umumnya. Kami—tepatnya aku tetap menjalani hidupku seperti biasa tanpa mempedulikannya, walau ia selalu berusaha mendekatiku."

"Sampai akhirnya, istriku —mantan istriku memberitahuku bahwa ia hamil." Kalian tahu wajah Sasuke-sama—maksudku Sasuke—ketika ia mengatakan hal itu? Ia tersenyum lembut! "Aku—entahlah, walau kami tidak dekat, tapi aku bahagia ketika mendengar ia sedang hamil. Begitupun keluargaku, bahkan Aniki, aku tahu walau ia tidak mengatakannya dengan gamblang."

Aku hanya mengangguk, menunggu Sasuke-sama melanjutkan ceritanya. "Namun tetap saja, aku masih menjaga jarak dengannya, walau aku mencoba bersikap lebih lembut, bagaimanapun dia saat itu sedang mengandung anakku—Shisui dan Obito. Aku dan dia, hubungan kami sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan dan itu dikarenakan olehku yang menutup diri. Itu berlangsung hingga mantan istriku melahirkan Shisui dan Obito."

"Ketika melihat sepasang bayi kembar, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang. Melihat mereka lahir, mereka anakku." Sasuke-sama merundukkan wajahnya, "Dan ketika aku melihatnya sedang menggendong anak-anakku, aku berpikir bahwa aku harus merubah sikapku. Aku ingin membangun keluarga kecilku yang aku inginkan."

Entah kenapa, ketika Sasuke-sama mengatakan itu, aku meraakan linu di ulu hatiku. "Aku merubah sikapku sedikit demi sedikit, aku mencoba melembut padanya, mencoba meluangkan waktuku untuknya dan anak-anakku. Tapi, dia yang menghancurkan harapanku." Terdiam sejenak. "Dia kembali pada profesi lamanya, menjadi _designer_ dan dia mulai melupakan Shisui dan Obito—

Dia menyerahkan Obito dan Shisui kepada perawat dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal ketika itu, mereka membutuhkan Ibu mereka, Shisui dan Obito masih memerlukan ASI dari Ibu mereka. Aku sangat marah akan kelakuannya." Aku bisa mendengar nada suara Sasuke-sama berubah mendingin. "Aku berbicara padanya untuk fokus mengurus anak kami, namun jawabannya benar-benar membuatku muak—

—dia bilang, merawat anak bukanlah urusannya. Karena melahirkan Shisui dan Obito, tubuhnya menjadi rusak—begitu katanya." Aku bergidik ngeri saat Sasuke-sama mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakan giginya. "Saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya, saat itu juga aku menyesal karena pernah berpikir untuk membangun sebuah keluarga dengannya."

"Sa—Sasuke-sama." Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya seperti itu. Ia melihat kearahku, tatapannya untuk sesaat sebelumnya adalah tatapan dingin lalu berubah melembut. "Kau marah?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Ya. Aku marah padamu." Hatiku mencelos. _Memang salahku apa_? "Aku benar-benar marah padamu jika kau masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel seperti itu." _Oh_. Aku mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

"Lalu—" aku berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa kau tidak menemani Shisui dan Obito? Katamu, kau ingin membangun keluarga yang kau inginkan? Harusnya kau juga turut andil mengurus Shisui dan Obito secara langsung. Bukan hanya menyerahkannya pada pengasuh sepertiku."

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu anak-anakku, mereka bukan orang yang mudah menyukai orang lain. Begitu melihat mereka dekat denganmu, aku tahu kau pengasuh yang cocok untuk anak-anakku."

"Bukan begitu!" Sanggahku. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanyalah orang luar. Pada dasarnya, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Shisui dan Obito. Aku hanya pengasuh." Jelasku. "Mereka membutuhkanmu, sebagai orang tua yang harusnya memberi kasih sayang pada mereka—

—jika seperti ini, bukankah artinya kau sama saja dengan mantan istrimu?" aku menutup mulutku sendir. Bodoh, Naruto! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan! "Ma—Maaf, hanya saja, aku berpikir, jika Sasuke seperti ini, mana bisa membangun sebuah keluarga?"

"Aku—sejak aku bercerai, aku merasa aku sudah gagal menjadi orang tua, sebagai Ayah."—diam—"Aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan mereka pada pengasuh. Aku membiarkan mereka memilih pengasuh yang membuat mereka nyaman."

"Salah! Yang Shisui dan Obito butuhkan itu anda!" nada suaraku agak meninggi. Entah mengapa aku kesal mendengar ucapan Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito ini. "Kalau begini caranya artinya anda tidak peduli pada anak-anakmu sendiri! Kau—terlalu sibuk memikirkan perceraianmu—kegagalanmu dulu. Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi jika begini, gelar Ayah yang buruk akan aku berikan padamu."

"Yang anak butuhkan itu kasih sayang, perhatian, dan cinta dari orang tuanya. Walau mereka—maaf—Ibu mereka tidak ada di rumah ini, tapi seharusnya Sasuke-sama ada untuk mereka karena Sasuke-sama adalah orang tua Shisui dan Obito. Setidaknya pikirkan anak-anakmu juga!"

Aku terengah, sesaat kemudian aku refleks menutup mulutku. Lagi-lagi! Aku dan mulut besarku. Sial. Aku—aku baru saja membentak Sasuke-sama! Orang yang menggajiku. Majikanku! Aku melihat kearahnya dengan takut-takut. Orang di hadapanku ini malah terdiam menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. "Ma—maaf. Aku emosi. Sungguh, maafkan aku." Aku menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Bisa gawat jika aku di pecat.

Tidak ada jawaban dan aku juga tidak berani mendongkakkan tubuhku. Benar-benar gawat jika aku di pecat. Walau dalam pemikiranku yang lain aku berpikir bahwa di pecat dan keluar dari sini adalah hal yang baik sehingga aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan si kembar yang membuatku harus berurusan dengan Ayah mereka yang tampan ini.

Aku tersentak ketika telapak tangan milik seseorang memukul pelan kepalaku pelan. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, melihat siapa yang melakukannya—oh, ini adalah hal bodoh. Tentu saja Sasuke yang melakukannya. Sekarang kan hanya ada dia dan aku. "Sasuke-sa—maksudku, Sasuke, kau marah padaku?"

"Dobe." Apa? Dobe? Dia mengataiku lagi! Aku merenggut kesal namun tidak membalas hinaannya. "Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang berani mengucapkan hal selancang itu padaku." Aku menelan ludahku takut. Habis bagaimana. Aku mendadak emosi mendengar ucapannya tadi sih. Aku menyiapkan diri sajalah kalau-kalau aku di pecat dan di suruh angkat kaki dari rumah ini saat ini juga.

Namun diluar dugaanku, Sasuke malah mengacak rambutku—menjadi pertanyaan besar bagiku kenapa pria ini suka mengacak-acak rambut orang. Aku menatapnya takut-takut. "Kau—akan memecatku?" tanyaku ragu.

Dia terkekeh sambil mengacak rambutku—lagi. "Dobe. Tentu saja tidak. Shisui dan Obito bisa menangis jika aku menendangmu dari sini." Sasuke menarik tangannya yang ada di pucuk kepalaku. "Lagipula, perkataanmu ada benarnya."

Oh, kalian lihat bukan, lihat bukan? Dia terpengaruh dengan ucapanku yang mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar! _Bentapa hebatnya Namikaze Naruto ini, hehe_. "Jadi, aku tidak akan di pecat karena kata-kata lancangku kan?"

"Kau benar-benar Dobe. Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak ingin Shisui dan Obito menangis, Dobe." Sebetulnya disini, aku antara senang dan ingin balas memakinya. Senang karena tidak jadi di pecat, dan kesal karena—

"Berhentilah menanggilku Dobe!" panggilannya yang menyebalkan. "Aku tidak bodoh. Aku cukup jenius." Protesku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur." Tanpa mempedulikan protesku, Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauh. "Kau masih punya tugas besok mengurus Shisui dan Obito." Orang ini betul-betul mengesalkan. "Dan terimakasih telah mendengar ceritaku."

Entah mengapa, di mataku untuk sesaat, Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda. _Tampan_. Aku menggeleng, menghilangkan pemikiran itu. "Tidak. Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih." Aku membungkuk sesaat. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa kau selalu bercerita soal rumah tanggamu kepada pengasuh anak-anakmu yang sebelumnya."

"Tidak."

Jawabannya membuat rasa penasaranku semakin kuat. "Kenapa?" aku menanti jawabannya. Entahlah, aku berharap ada jawaban yang menarik keluar dari bibirnya.

"Karena aku bisa melihat anak-anakku menyukaimu. Aku percayakan mereka padamu, artinya aku juga percaya padamu." Aku termenung. Sasuke meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam karena kata-katanya. _Percaya padaku_?

Aku terkekeh, lalu aku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Masalah sudah selesai, saatnya membaringkan diri di kasur. Ah, pinggangku.

_Tunggu_! Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku jadi penasaran soal satu hal akan cerita Sasuke tadi. Kakaknya. Dari yang aku tagkap, Kakak dari Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat baik, entahlah, aku penasaran.

_Aku jadi ingin bertemu kakaknya Sasuke_.

.

.

Telat! Telat! Gawat! Gara-gara aku tertidur terlalu pagi aku jadi terlambat bangun. Alamat diomeli Iruka ini. Aku dengan bergegas turun dari kasurku dan langsung berlari kearah luar.

Jika kau mau tahu, kamarku terletak di bagian belakang rumah ini. Bukan hanya kamarku saja, kamar pelayan yang lain juga begitu. Ada beberapa kamar yang ada di sudut rumah bagian belakang yang menjadi kamar kami, para pelayan di rumah ini.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi—di khususkan untuk para pelayan—yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari kamarku. Kamar mandi kecil, sempit, namun bersih—yah, lumayan lah. Walau awalnya aku jijik sekali, tapi tidak buruk juga. Buruk karena tidak ada _bathtub_ untuk berendam. Oh, bodohnya aku, ini kan kamar mandi untuk pelayan.

Setidaknya sebelum menemui Iruka, aku harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Setelah harum aku siap untuk menemui Kepala Pelayan yang cerewet itu dan menerima omelan darinya. Tapi yang paling gawat, bagaimana dengan Shisui dan Obito yang tidak di bangunkan olehku? Mengamuk kah? Atau nanti Sasuke-sama marah gara-gara aku lalai dalam tugas.

_Sasuke-sama._

Tunggu! Gara-gara dia aku jadi kesiangan. Si duda keren Ayah dari dua monster kecil yang terkutuk itu adalah penyebab diriku bangun telat. Jika ada yang harus di pecat, maka dialah yang harus di pecat—tunggu! Dia pemilik rumah ini, Naruto bodoh.

Sudah, sudah. Tenangkan dirimu, Namikaze muda. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri jadi tidak keren dengan membatin yang tidak-tidak di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menuntaskan mandi tercepat sepanjang sejarah Namikaze Naruto hidup, aku langsung bergegas menemui Iruka—tentu saja aku sudah berpakaian—dan siap di beri sarapan berupa omelan dari mulutnya. Jika Tuhan masih sayang pada hamba-Nya yang menggemaskan ini, Ia tidak mungkin membiarkanku diomeli oleh Iruka. Amin.

Dan sampailah aku ke tempat menegangkan ini—dapur. Disana aku melihat Iruka sedang memberi komando pada pelayan-pelayan lain yang nampak sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka di dapur. Aku dengan tekat pahlawan berani mati, menghampiri Iruka dengan takut-takut.

"I—Iruka-san." Aku memanggilnya pelan—sangat pelan malah. "Aku minta maaf. Maaf aku bangun kesiangan. Aku—maksudku semalam itu aku tidur larut." Tanpa ingin melihat wajahnya yang bisa aku bayangkan pasti kini mirip _Hellboy_ aku menunduk saja dalam-dalam.

Lama tidak mendapat respon semakin membuatku yakin jika Iruka marah padaku. Mengumpulkan keberanian bak ingin terjun pada perang dunia ninja keempat, aku mendongkakkan tubuhku, menatap Iruka yang berkacak pinggang.

Begini caranya, aku lebih baik dilamar oleh Itachi—eh? "I—Iruka-san." Panggilku seperti sebelumnya. Ini semua gara-gara Ayahnya si kembar. "Iruka-san, maafkan aku, kumohon. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" barulah Iruka berbicara. "Kalau aku boleh melakukannya, aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi, menyeretmu dari tempat tidur untuk mengerjakan tugasmu."

Jujur ini aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi memang iya sih, kenapa Iruka tidak membangunkanku, padahal kemarin ia membangunkanku. Ini hal yang membingungkan untuk otakku. "Maksudnya?" tanyaku bodoh.

"Sasuke-sama tidak mengijinkanku—dan siapapun—untuk membangunkanmu."

Apa kata Iruka tadi? Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan siapapun membangunkanku? Apa dia berniat memecatku karena kejadian kemarin—maksudku tadi dini hari. "Memang kenapa aku tidak boleh di bangunkan? Aku kan jadi terlambat!"

Iruka mengangkat bahunya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau melakukan apa pada Sasuke-sama?" Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengajaknya bicara dan berakhir dengan sesi curhat si duda keren. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal ini pada Iruka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Aku menggeleng keras dengan ekspresi berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. "Lalu Tuan Muda bagaimana?"

"Karenamu, Tuan Muda Shisui dan Tuan Muda Obito tidak berangkat ke sekolah mereka." He? Bagaimana itu bisa menjadi salahku? Oh iya, salahku, aku kan pengasuh mereka. 

"Lalu mereka dimana?" Iruka tidak menjawab, ia malah mengambil nampan dengan tiga gelas berisikan sesuatu berwarna merah—jus kah? "Untuk apa ini?"

"Berikan ini pada Tuan Muda, mereka ada di meja makan." Aku mengernyit. Kenapa malah jadi aku yang memberikannya pada mereka. "Mereka sedari tadi menanyaimu terus." Seakan tahu pemikiranku dari mimik wajah, Iruka menjawab.

Aku mengangguk sambil bergumam kecil, iya saja sudah, daripada aku terus mendengarkan ocehan Kepala Pelayan yang cerewet ini. Tapi tunggu! Lebih baik mendengar ocehan Iruka daripada menghadapi dua anak manusia yang merupakan jelmaan dari _ogre_ cilik yang menyebalkan, kecil, dan bau.

Oke, mereka tidak bau sih. Hanya menyebalkan.

Aku memasuki dapur dengan langkah berat, beberapa pelayan menyapaku, aku balas dengan senyuman. Sungguh, aku menyukai pelayan-pelayan di rumah ini. Mereka ramah dan mau dengan sabar untuk mengajariku hal-hal tentang mengurus rumah, jujur, aku kan kikuk dalam hal itu.

Disitu. Mataku berkedut kesal. Ada tiga orang bersurai hitam duduk di meja makan. Satu orang dewasa dan sepasang anak kembar yang telah aku kutuk dari awal akan tingkah menyebalkan mereka. Langkahku semakin berat menghampiri meja makan. Kenapa hidupku berat sekali, Tuhan?

"Nalu-tan! Ohayou." Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, ini adalah suara menyebalkan milik Obito yang memanggilku dengan riang gembira seakan ia sedang bernyanyi. Aku tersenyum dipaksakan, cengiran anak itu membuatku ingin menggigitnya—mungkin karena aku kesal dengannya.

"O—Ohayou." Tertawa di paksakan, aku menaruh gelas di hadapan Shisui dan Obito. Aku menatap kedua anak itu yang nampak memperhatikanku juga. "Kenapa?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, tatapan mereka itu—sangat—mengganggu.

"Kau telat bangun, Naru-chin." Aku memelototi Shisui. _How dare you_, menggunakan nada seerti itu dan memanggilku dengan embel-embel yang membuatku merasakan kontaksi mulas dan sesak nafas karena menahan marah. "Harusnya kan kamu membangunkanku dan Obito."

Tenang, Naruto. Tarik nafas dan hembuskan. Mari kita bersikap ke~ren. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidur terlalu larut." Ha-ha! Namikaze Naruto pandai mengontrol emosi. _Strike_!

"Jangan belsikap pula-pula kelen begitu." Kini Obito melayangkan protesnya yang tidak mutu. "Wajah Nalu-tan itu gak ada kelen-kelennya. Nalu-tan itu lucu."

Lu—lucu? Tidak keren? "Kalian—" Ah! Aku menarik tanganku yang tadinya menunjuk dua bocah kecil titisan iblis dari dasar bumi paling dalam. Gawat! Kelakuanku sudah tidak sopan. Aku bukanlah Namikaze Naruto yang pandai mengontrol emosi. _Kaa-sama, bagaimana ini_? Ayah mereka memperhatikan tindakanku, kedua anaknya menyeringai menatapku.

"Sudah, jangan dengarkan kedua anak nakal ini." Ini Sasuke yang berbicara. Ayah dari Shisui dan Obito itu menatap anak-anaknya. "Tousan yang menyuruh Iruka agar tidak membangunkan Naruto. Semalam, Naruto tidur sangat larut."

Aku terkejut. Bukan hanya aku, kedua anaknya juga terkejut. Tapi keterkejutanku hanya sesaat, terganti oleh pertanyaan yang terlintas di otakku. "Sasuke-sama—kenapa masih ada disini?"

Diam. _Oops!_ Bagus Namikaze muda. Kenapa kau bertanya pertanyaan tolol seperti itu! Itu kan terserah dia jika masih ada disini atau tidak. Kan ini rumah dia. Bodohnya aku ini. "Ma—maaf. Sungguh, aku—"

"Nalu-tan, tadi Touchan melihat hasil tugasku lho." Aku melongok. Tugas? Tugas apa? "Itu yang aku dapat nilai selatus. Telus Touchan bilang aku pintal sama sepelti Shisui-nii."

Oh, yang itu. Aku membulatkan mulutku lalu mengangguk-angguk. Tapi tunggu! Mungkinkah alasannya—"Hn. Aku kira cuti bekerja dan menemani anak-anakku hari ini bukanlah hal yang salah." Benar kan! Dia terpengaruh karena orasi tidak jelasku semalam.

"He—Hehehe." Aku tertawa canggung. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi kedapur." Aku menundukkan tubuhku. Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama disini, melihat keluarga Uchiha itu di meja makan dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuatku mulas bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk kesehatanku. Lagian mereka kenapa sih, menatapku seperti itu. Aku kan jadi ta—

"Kau sarapanlah bersama kami."—kut. Sial! Terkutuklah kau duda keren beranak dua. Aku menatap Sasuke yang menawariku makan bersama mereka. Yang benar saja! Aku ini pelayan, mana boleh duduk di meja makan bersama mereka yang _notabene_ adalah Tuanku.

"Maaf. Aku akan sarapan di belakang saja bersama yang lain." Aku menolak dengan sopan. Adalah bahaya besar ketika Sasuke malah bilang—

"Duduk atau aku pecat." Sontak tubuhku menegang. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya di wajahku. Dia mengancamku, ya? "Maaf?" Ini aku berusaha memastikan yang aku dengar.

"Duduk dan temani aku makan. Atau kau aku pecat sekarang juga." _Hieeee, Kaa-sama, menakutkan sekali dia_! Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tanda tanya besar. "Anggaplah sebagai rasa terimakasihku atas semalam."

Aku yang tadinya sudah melangkah menjauhi meja makan bersiap untuk keluar dari dapur kini aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati meja makan dengan takut-takut. Mataku menatap awas pada tiga Uchiha di hadapanku. Mereka berbahaya. Tapi daripada aku di pecat karena alasan konyol. "Lalu—aku harus duduk?"

"Duduk sini, Nalu-tan. Samping Obito." Obito menepuk-nepuk kursi makan kosong disebelahnya. Jadi mereka serius mengajakku makan di meja makan milik tuan rumah? Lagipula, satu meja dengan para Uchiha ini hanya membuat aku semakin gila dan menambah dosaku karena merutuki mereka terus. "Ayo Nalu-tan duduk, gak usah malu."

"He-he-he-hee." Aku tertawa dipaksakan. Siapa yang malu, aku ini eggan duduk satu meja dengan kalian, argh! "Harus ya?"

"Duduklah, sarapan bersama kami." Andai dia bukan majikanku, orang yang menggajiku, aku ingin memaki di hadapan wajah datar Sasuke itu. "Jangan sungkan."

Ayah dan anak sama saja. _Kaa-sama, semoga jodohku nanti baik dan tidak berwajah datar seperti Sasuke. _Sambil meraung-raung dalam hati, aku duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Obito dengan kaku. _Aku tidak mau seperti ini Kaa-sama_.

"Naru-chin, buatkan aku roti." Shisui menunjuk-nunjuk roti. Aku mengernyit mendengar perintah anak ini. Shisui ini betul-betul susah diajarkan.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak menggunakan kata ajaibnya." Seruku. Biar saja, toh Ayahnya sudah menyerahkan anaknya untuk aku didik. Kali ini, tidak ada aksi cubit-cubitan deh.

Aku bisa mendengar Shisui menghela nafas. Aku jadi berpikir, Shisui ini terlalu bersikap dewasa untuk anak seusianya. "Tolong buatkan aku roti."

"Nah, begitu kan bagus." Aku mengambil selembar roti. "Kau mau selai apa?" ketika Shisui menunjuk selai _strawberry_, aku mengambilnya dan mengoleskannya ke roti sebelum akhirnya aku sodorkan kepada Shisui.

"Ini." Aku tersenyum senang ketika Shisui bergumam terimakasih. Hebat bukan? Dia seperti itu karena aku lho yang mengajarinya. Namikaze Naruto gitu lho. Namun kebahagiaanku terampas begitu saja ketika Obito berbicara agak keras—

"Nalu-tan, Nalu-tan, buatkan aku juga, tolong." Dan lagi—

"Aku juga. Tolong buatkan aku. Selai tomat."

_KENAPA DENGAN KELUARGA INI_?! Aku mengerang dalama hati. Tahan, Naruto. Kau disini hanyalah pelayan. Sa~bar. Bersikap keren. _TAPI KENAPA SI DUDA TAMPAN ITU JUGA JADI SEPERTI INI_?! Kenapa sikap Ayahnya si kembar jadi berbeda? Atau memang aslinya begitu ya?

Dengan pasrah, aku mengambil roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai _strawberry_—untuk Obito—dan selai tomat—untuk Sasuke—lalu memberikannya kepada mereka. "Ini."

"Telimakasih, Nalu-tan." Aku mengangguk, mengacak surai raven milik Obito. Anak ini nampak lucu ketika makan, makannya rakus sehingga mulutnya belepotan dengan selai dan remah roti. Berbeda dengan Shisui, dilihat dari cara makannya anak itu sok dewasa sekali padahal dia kan masih anak-anak, terbukti dari sudut bibirnya yang kotor karena selai dan remah roti—walau lebih belepotan Obito.

"Kau tidak makan?" pandanganku teralih pada Ayah si kembar. Aku menggeleng, jujur saja, duduk disini saja aku merasa tidak sopan sekali, apalagi ikut makan. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa makan nanti di belakang." Mataku ini entah kenapa malah memperhatikan bibir Sasuke yang sedikit terkena saus. Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam.

"Makanlah. Aku mengajakmu sarapan bersama bukan hanya duduk dan memperhatikan aku dan kedua anakku makan." _Speechless_. Bingung aku mau menjawab apalagi. Aku menggeleng pelan, tapi aku juga tidak mengerti apa gelenganku ini. "Kalau begitu ambil rotinya dan sarapan."

Aku dengan patuh mengambil roti dengan ragu-ragu, lalu mengoleskan selai _marmalade_ pada rotiku. Baru hendak memasukan sarapan pagi kedalam mulut, aksiku terhentikan karena melihat tiga pasang mata hitam yang menatapku. Mereka ini kenapa melihatiku seperti itu?

"Kenapa tidak di makan?" Mataku berkedut kesal ketika mendengar pertanyaan Shisui. Dia bertanya pertanyaan macam itu? Jelas aku tak bisa makan kalau di perhatikan begitu!

"Kalian—" aku memandangi mereka yang masih setia memandangiku. "—kenapa melihatku begitu?" tatapan mereka membuat aku ingin menguburkan semut hidup-hidup.

"Aku mau lihat Nalu-tan makan." Oh, _okay_, konyol sekali jawaban Obito. Memang aku apa sampai harus di perhatikan cara makanku? Aku kan makan secara normal, seperti mereka. _Jadi, bisakah mata hitam kalian yang indah itu tidak terus melihat kearahku_!—eh?

Aku menghela nafas, aku iba dengan nasibku sendiri bisa terjebak di meja makan dengan duda keren dan kedua anaknya yang merupakan titisan Medusa. Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku mau bekerja di tempat lain saja. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memilih.

Aku memakan rotiku dengan kasar tanpa mempedulikan Obito yang ber-_woah_-ria melihat cara makanku yang brutal dan pandangan Shisui dan juga Ayahnya memandangku dengan tatapan datar yang mengandung arti tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Yah, tapi tidak apalah. Sebetulnya mereka tidak buruk juga, mungkin aku yang terlalu sensitif dengan si kembar. Dan lagi, Ayah mereka itu. Aku memandang Sasuke yang kini mengambil secangkir—yang aku ketahui adalah kopi, lalu menyeruputnya. Orang itu, sikapnya aneh sekali.

.

.

,

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

.

Ada yang tanya –**chin** sama –**tan** itu artinya apa. –**chin** sama –**tan** itu sama dengan –**chan**. Lebih jelasnya silahkan googling :p

Saya terharu sama review kemarin, arigatou minna *bow* saya gak akan discontinued fic manapun, tapi paling updatenya bisa lama TToTT

Dan special untuk **flamer** yang katanya mau hapus fanfic saya kalau saya tidak menghapusnya, silahkan coba aja, bweee :p

Bagi saya Naruto emang uke, masalah buat looo? :p

Chap ini kisah masa lalu Sasuke. Bisa ketebak kah oleh kalian _chap_ depan? :p

_**Speial Thanks for**_;

**Vianycka Hime, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, heriyandi kurosaki, .9, Neko Twins Kagamine, zaladevita, azuradeva, Dewi15, Arum Junnie, Harpaairiry, Reikai Eran, RisaSano, Hyull, onyxsapphiretomatjeruk, Imel jewels, guardian's feel, dwi2, Inez Arimasen, hanazawa kay, shikimuro, Xiaooo, shikakukouki777, yunaucii, wildapolaris, mifta cinya, widi orihara, versetta, Haru54, himekaruLI, Kutoka Mekuto, lhalaech, Guest(1), Kirei, zerokyoukyu, Raeru Nikaido, shinkyou, Miku, Megumi Arashi, ratih, xxxSN, Guest(2), Autumn panda, Bubblee Pororo, onyx sky, sitara1083, B-Rabbit Ai, i luv SN, kirei, Azuryuu, Lollicon, limit, saykimchiii13, Miss R, Guest(3)**

Terimakasih yang telah** membaca, **me**-review, favorite, follow **dan sebagainya**~ terimakasih banyak *bow***

Semoga chap ini dan chap selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan :D

**.**

Review, please *^o^*


End file.
